TWAE Whole Season 2
by Dragon Roberts
Summary: I Move TWAE to this acount I am using since I need get back into wreslting. So This will be ALL TWAE.


TWA is TWAEtream now (Since TWA Impact Change it name to Impact Wrestling) WRESTLING MATTERS NOW.

Since I plan adding a new match EXTREAM match also a new Title Extream Title, means that it still be A T SHow butit may go to M soon, I Still thinking on that so Cuurent Champ is the TWAE WOrld Champ Alexander Armington III, TWAE Knockout CHamp Sherry, TWAE TV CHAMP Rio (Sambao De Amgeo Game), TWAE North-South Champ Anthors Armingotn II, TWAE Tag Team Champs Pokemon 4 (Paul and Barry) and a New Big Star Comming to ETW.

SO Enjoy the Show

(BGM: MY Future Playing)

Prince John: Welcome to TWA EXTREAM I am the Voice of TWA PRINCE JOhn and this is my Co-announcer TWA Ledgen Daffy Duck and we are live form Germain Arena, Fort Myers, Florida and We have a new Title.

Daffy: Also a New TWA Extream Star will be comming here since our Orginal owner Charles Roberts got his company back in a Live Show agents Alex I leader of Immortal in a I quit match, Charles went Physco beating up Alex I then he put 5000 Pounds on top of Alex I Bad Back since he knew this will hurt him and we will go to the Titatorn.

Titatorn Screan

Charles was on top 2 Crates weigh 500 Pounds on top of Alex I back, as he got the Mic and began to talk while Alex I was screaming

Charles: SAY IT, SAY IT Alex I and this going to hurt.

Alex I: I QUIT!

Back to the Announcers Table

John: So means that Immortal lose contorl of TWA, as Charles Made it TWA Extream and right now here come our Boss

(BGM: MacMilitant By Jim Johnston)

Titatorn: Charles ROberts TWA EXTREAM OWNER

Inspector Gadget: PLESSEE WELCOME THE OWNER OF TWA EXTREAM CHARLES ROBERTS!

Then Charles came out, as Fans cheering him on, while walking limping since he waring a foot brace on his right foot inside of his sneakers, while heading to the ring and was geting in slowey too.

Daffy: Well form that match he did Injure his Right Ligament since it was Toren, he can move but can't wrestler anymore untill his foot get better and now he still happy.

Charles got the mic as Fans Cheering him on and was Bowing to him.

Fans: THanks you Charles, Thank you Charles and Thank you Charles!

Charles: Hello FORT MYERS FANS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

Charles: Last Night on the live show in the Ocean Center, Daytona Beach, Florida I got my company back form Immortal, Alex I and I seen him to the Hospitbal so he not going to be back in wrestling becasue you know why?

Crowd; WHY?

Charles: Becuase he just retired last night, he told me that he not wrestling no more so NO Immortal they broken up and also Chirs heading back to his TDI shows becasue he was FIRED form me.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Charles: NOW that out of the way I Sing a new TWA Extream Superstar, also will compet In the Extream Title Tornment and plesee Inspector Gadget give this guy a Intorducton!

Duke Nukem voice: HAIL TO THE KING BABY!

(BGM: Duke Nukem Forever Theme Song By Megadeath)

Then Duke Nukem came out, as Fireworks boom while his Titatorn have a Radiaotatcive Symbole on it and was heading to the ring as Fans Cheering him

Inspector Gadget: FORM WASHINGTON, DC HE IS THE LEDGEN OF VIDEO GAMES THE KING OF VIDEO GAMES DUKE NUKEM!

Crowd: YAAAAA!

John: Wow this is the guy we got, Charles made a good move since other cartoon wrestling companys trying to get this man, but TWA EXTREAM GOT HIM First and Now we are moving on.

Daffy: Man this guy was the best in video games and now he becoming a wrestler.

Charles: Welcome Duke to the TWA EXTREAM, becuase you in the first EXTREAM Tornment match, your first oppent will began now.

THen Charles geting out of the ring, as Staff brining, Barbwire basbeall bats, long Lightbubles, Steel Chairs, Geturs, Tables, Staple guns, Cheesee Graders and Singapore Cains.

(BGM: Bully Ray)

Inspector Gagdet: HIS OPPENT FORM QUAHOG, Rhoad Island NOW RESING in HELLS KICHTEN, NEW YORK weighing at 201 Pounds HE IS BULLY CHIRS GIFFRIN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

John: Well Bully Chris Giffrin not part of immortal, also he lose in the North-South Championship Finals to Anthros II and he vowled that he won't lose again.

Daffy: But with this Guy well I think he will lose agian.

Bell Rings

Duke, Chris in a tie up as Chirs Throw Duke going for a closeline, but Duke ducks and give Chirs a big Boot send him out of the ring. AS Duke went out of the ring and geting a Singapore Cain.

John: MAN you see that?

Daffy: Yea One Kick send Chirs out of the ring.

Then Chris geting up, ran, hit Duke with a closeline, as he stomping on him then he went to get some weapons as he throwing in the ring, then put Duke in the ring as he geting in and DDT him.

John: Chirs still on the attack, Duke trying get back and Chirs seting up the Barbwire on the Turnbuckles.

Then chris grab Duke, as he Try to Throw him but Duke Revierse it, Throw Chirs into the Brabwire turnbuckles as Chris hit them and Screams.

Daffy: Duke reverse the Throw as chirs went into the Barbwire and now Duke got the momentom going.

THen Duke wacking Chirs with a Singapore Cain 50 Times, then he geting a table, as he seting it up then puting some gaslone on it, lighting it on fire and ready for his finshing move.

John: OH o this is Duke final movent he going for his Final Move the Burn out and This won't look good.

THen Duke hit the Burn out (Power Bomb) on the Flaming table and Pins him as Chirs Screams.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Duke Nukem Foever)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND IS DUKE NUKEM!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well Duke won this one as EMT chekcing on Bully Chirs, This was a Extream match anyway and the best one too.

John: Well up next Next Round As Cold Heart Tim Possibal Taking on Buster Bunnie NEXT.

(Comericals Playing)

John: Well We are back, after the first match that was extream and now this is a next match going on.

(BGM: Rouge and Cold Blood by Dale Oliver)

IG: FORM Middleton, Colorado weighing at 204 Poudns he is Cold Blooded TIM POSSIBAL!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO You Suck, You Suck and YOU SUCK!

John: Well Tim not having many fans and this is Second Tornment.

Daffy: Well Now he Focusing on the Extream Title now

(BGM: Lethal X)

IG: FORM Acme Acers, California Weighing at 201 Pounds he is BUSTER BUNNIE!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then Buster came out, as he pointing to the TWAE Logo and heading to the ring

John: Well Buster want this title, while he was trying get a brake and now he got one.

Daffy: Well let see if Buster wins.

Then Tim got something in his hand, as Buster enters, then Tim throw the dust in Buster eyes as BUster trying get the dust out of his eyes Tim hitting Buster with a Singapore cain, and hit the Russin Leg Sweep on Buster with the Cain.

John: Man Tim blind Side Buster with the Dust and geting a eary advange

Daffy: OK that Jerk and it not looking good for buster.

Tim Seting up the Barbwires in the middle of the ring, as he grab Buster, hit the twist of Fate and pin bUster

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Rouge and Cold Bloodet)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND FACE DUKE NUKEM IS COLD BLOODET TIM POSSIBAL!

Crowd; BOOOOO

John: Well he won it but next round I wounder how he can beat Duke Nukem and win that match?

Daffy: But Next is Steve Smith VS Dake Oakmad next.

Interview Time

Gadget: I am Gadget Hackwinch, right now I am with TWAE World Champion Alexander Armington III who will face Eddie Moftia III at TWA BorderZone. So Alex III you will defend your Title agents Eddie III in a Six Side of Steel Cage Match so what your thoughts on your oppent and your Uncle Sky is here too.

Alex III: Yea that will be a great match for both of us but I need get something off my chest and it Refed to WWEA Deadpool. Hay Deadpool I heard you say Some TWA guy, SOme TWA guy boy I give you the run for your money, suprise you at the Clash of the Titanes and become WWEA Toon hardcore champ. But I am a Former 14 Time Hardcore Champion see Deadpool Rember my name and I conguated you for facing my uncle Nemeiss Digivolution.

Sky: I Will take over form here Nphew.

THen Sky turn to the camara as he was angry and began to speak.

Sky: Takato you need another reminder why you didn't talk about your lost agents me, see I suprise you and your Pitful group Digivolution with my Pizza Cats. See Takato I am the better man, I am comming to WWEA Sooner than you think give you another reminder and Takato I am going to hurt you more.

Then they left as Gadget Looking at the Camara and smiles

Gadget: Well back to you John and Daffy.

Back at the Ring John and Daffy was shock.

John: Well Sky still have some Pent up Rage agent Takato and he still want to hurt him.

Daffy: Well Let hope this won't go well and right now Third Round of the Extream Title Tournment.

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds/Washington Blonds Theme)

IG: THIS IS THE NEXT MATCH FIRST FORM Washington, DC Weighing at 201 Pounds he is a member of the Washington Blonds Steve Smith!

(Crowd Cheering/Booing 50/50 Ratio)

John: Well A New Tag Team was Form By Steve Smith with his firends Toshi, Barry and Schmuley "Snot" Lonstein, they may be a new face in the Tag Team divison and also more Tag teams are comming becasue next week Daybule of Cleveland Brown Jr.

Daffy: A New Superstar and he is the Second Generation Star of his Dad Cleveland Brown Sr.

(BGM: My Time)

IG: His oppent form New York City weighing at 204 Pounds he is Second in command of the Rescue Rangers Dale Oakmad!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

John: Well Dale is still wrestling, he is former 4 Time World Champ, 5 Time Tag Team Champ, 6 Time TV CHamp, 7 Time X-Divison Champion and adding the Extream Title to his nature then he will have all the gold.

Daffy: Also he send Foxglove to the back and making sure she is safe form this match

Bell RIngs as Steve, Dale Tie up, then Steve throw Dale to the Barbwire ropes as dale screams and then Steve waling punchese on Dale head.

John: Well We replace the Ropes with Bardwire ropes making this match more extream

Daffy: Yea because orders form The Owner Charles Roberts and he want this more Extream.

Then Steve went outside of the ring, then geting some long lightbubls, as he bring them into the Ring Dale got some life, as he Run did a drop kick on Steve Face then DDT Steve, as he see the light bubls and got a Evil smile on his face. THen began to useing on them at Steve as Steve was screaming and was trying get away.

John: Dale is on the attack as Steve trying geting away and was beging Dale to quit.

THen Snot, Toshi and Barry came out as Fans Booing at them and Dale see this as the Ref Shaggy trying get them out.

Daffy: What Mebers of Washington Blond Doing here? THey not in this match.

John: Trying Discrated Dale.

Then Debbie came form the crowd, as she give Steve a Taster, as Steve take it, when Dale turn around Steve use the Taster on Dale and hit the Steve Shot (Reverse Neckbarker) and Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Washington Blonds)

IG: Winner and Advance to the next Round Steve Smith!

Crowd: BOOOOOO

John: Well the Blonds Turning heels now as Steve Taster Dale and get the win.

Daffy: Since it no DQ and Ref Coudn't do anyhthing about it.

John: UP next the Maine even, As Chase Young Trying get over a 4 Game Lossing Streak to Johny Pew and he want to end this.

Daffy: Well Pew been Embarsing Young four times and Chase was angry since he lost his TWA World Title to Alexander Armington III.

(BGM: Broken Dreams)

Then Fire works came out as Chase Young was heading to the Ring and Fans Booing at him

IG: FROM Hong Kong, China now Resing in Chinatown, New York City weighing at 210 Pounds the FROMER TWA WORLD CHAMPION CHASE YOUNG!

John: Well Chase wnat Reving and Extreams Match he will get.

Daffy; Let see if he can Reamin Foucus in this match.

(BGM: Trent Bertta Theme song)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS JOHNY PEW

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Then Johny Pew came out as he pose to the Crowd, high Fives them and heading to the ring

John: As Alexander Armingotn IV Give Johny a AKO at the Clash, Johny Rember that he need get back on track and become a Big Star if he can do it then he will become a TWA EXTREAM CHAMPION.

Then bell rings as Chase, Johny in a Tie up as Chase Kick Johny hard then send him into the Barbwire Turnbuckles, as Johny Screams and Chase got a Singapore Cain as he taking couple of shots on Johny Head.

Daffy: Ouch John is in world of trouble as Chase Young Wacking Jonhy head with a Singapore cain, Can Johny come out of this and try to fight back?

Then Johny Kick Chase 4 times, as he freeing him self, then began to fight back on Chase as he Dropkick him and geting a weapon.

John: Johny Pew Return with some attacks and a Dropkick but he should keep Chase young down.

Then Chase Young geting back up, as Pew got a Steel Chair, then Chase Hit Pew with a Trash Can lids, Then hit the Proficey and then geting a Ideal as he heading out of the ring

Daffy: He got the win, why he not pining Johny Pew and this not going to look well.

Chase Seting up the Table, then puting Johny on the turnbuckle as he seting up for the Proficey on the top turnbuckle, then Johny Pew fighting back then hit the Coolway (Side-efect) on Chase though the Tables and Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Trent Berrta theme)

IG: WINNER JOHNY PEW!

Crowd: YAAAAA

John: Well Chase lost again 5th time, he should pin him insted taking up time and now We will go to the Tornment BRakcet

Daffy: ON EXTREAM Heat it will be Duke Nukem VS Cold Bloodet Tim Possibal, Steve Smith VS Buster Bunnie, then Knockouts match Hellios and Rubella Rat Taking on Sherri and Terri. IF Hellios Get the win then she will Face Sherri for the TWAE Knockout Title at Borderwars.

John: SO THANKS FOR WATCHING TWAEXTREAM WE WILL SEE YOU In Dallas, Texas for TWA EXTREAM HEAT.

Coppywight for TWA Perductions 2011.

TWA EXTREAM Cartoon Wrestling Maters

(BGM: New Beginning By Dale Oliver)

TWA Stars Alex III, Bully Chirs Giffrin, Armignton 4, and others

LIVE AT Windsor Arena, Windsor, Ontario, Canada

FireworkS: BOOOM BOOM BOOM!

John: WELCOME TO TWA EXTREAM! I am Prince John and this is my cohort Daffy Duck

Daffy: Hello there and we having matches

John: Also Stars form WWEA have been invited by Charles To Compet

Daffy: Right now it battle of the underfeteds David Kash Armington is on a 15 Winning Streak same as TD

John: NOW we geting to the match

Inspector Gadget: THIS IS BATTLE OF THE UNDEFTEDS!

Crowd: YAAAAA

(BGM: Monster By Kanye West)

IG: FROM Toronto, Ontario Canada Weighing at 201 POunds he is THE WWEA IC CHAMPION TD!

Canadanit Fans: YAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well the Crowd love him

John: SInce he form Canada.

(BGM: Kash Money Version 2)

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

IG: FORM Southgate, Michigan Weighign at 204 POUNDS HE IS THE NEW TWA EXTREAM TV CHAMPION DAVID KASH ARMINGTON!

John: Well this rocking the house and he is a International Star.

They they about to start untill some one just Interuped the match

A-Turth Voice: THE TURTH SHAL SET YOU FREE

(BGM: WHAT MY NAME BY R-Turth/A-Turth)

Then A-Turth came out and wasn't happy

Daffy: WHAT HE DOING HERE DID HE DID ANOUGHT DAMMAGE!

A-Turth: WELL I GUST IT ANOTHER CONPESUREY THEOREY THE OWNER DIDN'T PUT ME IN A MATCH AGENTS TD OR KASH ARMINGTON I DON"T LIKE THAT!

TD: HAY Turth SHUT UP

A-Turth: WHAT DID YOU SAY TD?

Kash Grab the mike "HE SAY SHUT UP Man Ace you change since you went WACKO in your brother Alex II and rest of us now what you got agents us?

A-Turth: WHAT I GOT AGENTS YOU TWO?

Then he enter into the ring

A-turt: THIS!

Then he hit David with the mic as he kick TD and hit the Turth Driver (Pay Dirt) Then hit the same move on David as the ref Shaggy ringging the bell

IG: THIS MATCH IS NO CONEST SO TD AND David ARE STILL UNDEFETED

Crowd: BOOOOO YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!

JOhn: OH COME ON

(BGM: MacMilliton)

Then Charles came out as Fans Cheering on him

Charles: HOLD ON PLAYERS, KNOW WHAT SINCE I GOT A LONGER SHOW I AM GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT WE GOING TO DO PLAYER AT BORDERWARS IT WILL BE A TAG TEAM MATCH, SO IT WILL BE THE TWA TV CHAMP DAVID KASH ARMIGNTON WILL TEAM UP WITH THE WWEA IC CHAMP TD AGENTS A-TURTH AND HIS MISTERY TAG TEAM PARTNER. SO A-TURTH I BETTER FIND A GOOD TAG TEAM PARTNER BECASUE YOUR BROTHER OR YOUR FAMILY DON'T WANT TO TEAM UP WITH YOU BIG JERK!

Daffy: WOW THAT A GOOD TAG TEAM MATCH TWO UNDEFETEDS TAKING ON THE ONE INTERUPTED THERE MATCH

A-Turth: FINE AND I WILL FIND A GOOD TAG TEAM PARTHER YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT

John: Well let see and up next sim-finals of the extream title tournment it AS Steve Smith Taking on Johnny Pew and making sure Washington Blonds are ban form ring side even Steve Girlfriend

Daffy: Well it irated Steve.

(Comerical Brake)

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds/Washington Blonds Theme song)

IG: THIS IS A SIMFINALS EXTREAM RULES MATCH FIRST FORM WASHINGTON, DC WEIGHING AT 203 POUDNS HE IS THE LEADER OF THE WASHINGTON BLONDS STEVE SMITH!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO

(BGM: White Noise By Green Kat)

IG: HIS OPPENT FROM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS JOHNNY PEW!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well he proven that he want this title.

John: Let see if he can get that job done

Then the bell rings as Steve, Johny In a tie up while Steve throw Johny into the barbwires as he screams and Steve kicking him hard.

Daffy: Well Steve on the first attack and not looking good for Johny

Then Steve went get a long light bub, as he hit Pew hard, then body slam him and went get a steel chair.

John: Steve is seting Pew up for the SlauveSTEVE Dive with the steel chair.

Then Steve went for the SlauveStevedive but Johnny move out of the way as Steve hit the hard with the Steel chair, then Pew wating for Steve geting up as he went for a Closeline took Steve out of the RIng and Land ont he Small Barbwires as Steve Screams, then Pew went get a Barbwire bat as he went up on the Top Turnbuckle and did the Elbow Slam with the Barbwire bat on Steve did some More Dammage.

Daffy: THAT GOT TO HURT

John: MAN THAT NOT GOOD Steve still hurt.

Then Johny Pew threw Steve into the Ring as he went on the Top Turnbuckle and Wating for Steve geting up

Daffy: Pew going for the Skunkout!

Then Steve Geting up as Johny Pew hit the Skunkout (Wisper in the wind) On Steve and get the Pin

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: White Noise!)

IG: WINNER AND ADANCE TO THE FINALS OF THE EXTREAM TITLE TORNMENT JOHNY PEW!

CROWD: YAAAAA

Daffy: Well PEW PROVE THAT HE NOT WEAKING

Johny: But can he get pass Duke or Tim Possibal and up Next 8 Men Tag Team Tornado EXTREAM RULES MATCH IS NEXT

(Comerical Brake)

(BGM: Line in the Sand By Motorhead)

IG: THIS IS A 8 MAN TAG TEAM TORNADO EXTREAM RULES MATCH ONly Way to Get a victory is by Pin Fall or Submisson FIRST FROM TOKYO, JAPAN THEY ARE Davis. Takuya. Taiki amd Takato DIGIVOLUTION!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well Takato is hated here since he betray his Fans and Sky Armington

Voice: ARMINGTON 4!

(BGM: Fourtan 4/Armington 4)

THEN Sky Armington, Michael Armington, Alexander Armington V ANd Larry Armington Did the Armington 4 Pose as he they heading to the ring)

IG: THERE OPPENTS RESPENTE ARMINGTON 4 SKY Armington, THE TWA TAG TEAM CHAMPS Michael Armington, Alexander Armignton V and Larry Armington THE ARMINGTON 4!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

THen Hell Brake loose, as Armignton 4, Digiviolution fighting each other as they using Weapons, Barbwires and Everything

Daffy: Man this is Extream and they have to get a win.

Then Sky Armington got the Stapler Gun, as he grab Takato, then staple his head with the Staple gun as Takato was screaming and in pain while Sky get the chesee grader.

John: OH Boy this is not good for Takato

Then Sky Grade Takato head, as he screaming, then Blood came out as he hit the Sky Clash (Styles Clash) On Takato and Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Armington 4)

IG: WINNER SKY ARMINGTON, MICHAEL ARMIGNTON, ALEXADNER ARMIGNTON V AND LARRY ARMINGTON THE ARMINGTON 4

Daffy: Well they won that match as for the Digivlution they going to Run back to WWEA with there Tails tuck inbetwen them and embarse too.

John: UP next Number one contenders to the North and South Title is next

(Comerical Brake)

(BGM: Leathel X)

IG: THIS IS A NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS TO THE NORTH AND SOUTH TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHIGN AT 200 POUNDS BUSTER BUNNIE!

Crowd: YAAAA

Daffy: Well this is Buster shot and he want it bad

(BGM: Bully Ray Theme song)

Then Bully Chirs Giffrin Came out as Crowd BOOING HIM

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM QUAHOG, RHODE ISLAND NOW RESING IN HELLS KITCHEN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHIGN AT 300 POUNDS HE IS BULLY CHIRS GIFFRIN!

John: THis is Bully Chris another shot and he plan get his reveing on Anthros II By going Though Buster

Bell Rings As Shaggy Checking the Turnbuckle, then Bully Chirs hit Buster with the Chain, then hit the Bully Bomb (FUll Nelson Bomb) On Buster as he Pins him Shaggy see this and Counts

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Bully Ray)

IG: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTNEDER BULLY CHIRS GIFFRIN!

Daffy: MAN that was a Sneeky Attack while Shaggy wasn't looking

John: He was checking the Turnbuckles making sure they on right.

Daffy: Well this sicken me and UP next. Number one contender for the TWAE Knockout title Newest DiVA Mighty Bee AKA Beetrices Taking on Fox Next

(Comerical Break)

(BGM: Mighty BEE Theme song)

IG: THIS IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTNEDER TO TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM SAN FRANSICSO, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUDNS SHE IS THE MIGHTY BEE!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

John: Well Mighty Bee AKA Beetrices Sing a new contract with TWAE And she will become a Futuer Champion

(BGM: Jazz Theme)

IG: HER OPPENT FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA NOW RESING IN PHOENIX, ARIZONA WEIGHING At 192 POUNDS SHE IS FOX!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Daffy: Fox want the Title that Sherry Stolen form her and she plan get it back

John: Fox is a Cry Baby and I don't care.

Then bell Righs as Fox, Bee went into a Tie up, as Fox throw Bee into the Ropes, closeline her and put her in a headlock.

Daffy: Fox Got Bee in a Headlock as Bee trying thinking a way out of this.

John: Well Bee need to learn that get more experance beofre you challange your first title match and not to do that eary.

THen Bee Did a Back body drop and singing for her Finshing move the Mighty Bee Stinger (X-Factor)

Daffy: WHAT BEE GOING FOR HER FINSHING MOVE EARY and it not good.

John: She should Hurt Fox Some more before she dose her Finshing move and she will learn this the hard way.

THen Bee grab fox, as she was going for the Mighty Bee Stinger but Fox counter it with the Foxy Driver (K2) and Pins her

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Jazz Theme)

IG: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TITLE FOX!

Then Fox Helping Bee up and Shaking her hand.

Daffy: Well FOx won this one and Bee have to learn not to do the finshing move eary.

John: Well up next Skiles Prower Taking on Larry Koopa since Plucky Duck Advance to the next round thanks to Tails since he cost Rio the match and Attack him some more.

Daffy: Well at Border Wars it will be Tails VS Rio II in a EXTREAM MATCH and it will be Tails get his Payback on Rio.

(Comerical Brake)

(BGM: Edge Theme song)

Then Skiles Prower came out as Fans Cheering on him and he Pose as Fireworks came out

IG: FROM WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 208 POUNDS HE IS THE RADITED R SUPERSTAR SKILES PROWER!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Daffy: Here come the Rated R Superstar and he is on Fire

John: Let see if he can Take on Larry Koopa

(BGM: Jimmy Rave Theme song)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM CHARLESTON WEST VIRGINA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS LARRY KOOPA!

Crowd: BOOO!

Daffy: Larry is comming back and want to win Anything he can.

John: Let see what Larry GOt

THen Bell RIngs, AS Skiles, Larry went into a Tie up then Larry Throw SKiles into a Rope, did Powerslam, then follow by a Knee drop and a Pin.

Shaggy 1-2

Then Skiles Kick out at 2 as Larry was shock and began to Working on Skiles.

Daffy: Larry only got a 2 count and he keep working on Skiles.

Then Larry throw Skiles, but Skiles Reverse Larry into the ropes, then dropkick Larry as he closeline him, then supflex him while geting his breath back and did the SkilesQuick (Edgeacution) as Larry went to the Ropes to Brake it up.

Daffy: Well Larry got to the rope and Skiles had to brake it up

John: I think Larry got something in mind.

Then Skiles went to get Larry, But Larry did a quick low blow on skiles then toss him into the turnbuckle as he was colecting his breath and did the neckbraker.

John: Well the end is near for Skiles as Larry going for his finshing move.

THen Larry did his Larry Slash (Springboard Closeline) But Skiles caught Larry in mid air with the SPeed Strike (SPear) and he pis him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Edge Theme)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND SKILES PROWER

Daffy:Well Skiles will face Plucky in the next round

John: UP NEXT THE MAIN EVENT SIM-FINALS OF THE TWA EXTREAM TITLE TORNMENT DUKE NUKEM VS TIM POSSIBAL NEXT

(Comerical Brake)

(BGM: Rouge and Cold Bloodet)

IG: THIS IS THE TWAE EXTREAM TITLE TOURNMENT MATCH FIRST FORM MIDDLTION, COLORADO WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS HE IS COLD BLOODET TIM POSSIBAL!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well Tim Possibal beat Buster Bunnie and now he face Duke Nukem

John: So winner of this match will face Johny pew in the finals at BORDER WARS.

Duke Voice: HAIL TO THE KING BABY!

(BGM: DUKE NUKEM FORVEAR THEME SONG BY MEGADEATH)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM WASHINGTON, DC WEIGHIGN AT 211 POUNDS HE IS THE KING OF VIDEO GAMES HE IS DUKE NUKEM!

Then Duke came out as fireworks eurpting and fans cheering for him

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA DUKE!

Daffy: Well the King own by dismating Bully Chirs and advance.

Then Tim attack Duke with the Steel Chair, then hiting him with the Light bubs and DDT him.

Daffy: Tim attack form the behind as he waring down Duke.

Then Tim seting up the tables, as he put Duke on the top turnbuckle and going for his finsher twist of hate.

John: Duke need get out of this or he will lose and become a joke.

Then Duke punching Tim 4 times, then spinbuster him though the table as Tim set up and Duke pins Tim.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Duke Nukem forever)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE FINALS DUKE NUKEM!

Daffy: Well Tim costley miskate did him in and he should work on Duke some more.

John: But Duke will face Johny Pew in the finals and let see this will be a longer match.

Daffy: SO GOOD NIGHT FANS.

McDonalds and PS3 Persents

TWAE BOARDERWARS!

Then Sign says; LIVE FORM THE WINDSOR ARENA, WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA

Fireworks: BOOOM BOOM BOOOM!

John: WELCOME TO TWAE BOARDERWARS PPV I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN

Daffy: I Am TWA LEDGEN Daffy Duck we got great matches.

John: The TWAE Extreme Finals Duke Nukem VS Johnny Pew

Daffy: SO Let goes to the First match

A-Truth Voice: THE TURTH SAHE SET YOU FREE!

(BGM: WHAT MY NAME? By R-Turth)

Inspector Gadget: THIS IS A TAG TEAM MATCH FIRST FORM CHARLOTTE, NORTH CARLONIA WEIGHIGN AT 205 POUNDS HE IS A-TURTH!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOO

(BGM: Some Body Going to Get it BY 3-Six Mafa)

Then Chef Hackett Came out as fans booing at him too.

IG: His Tag Team Partner From NAS Ft. Worth Army Air Base, Forth Worth, Texas now Resign in Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing at 305 Pounds he is the Angers Chef Chef Hackett!

John: Well Chef did work for the US Army as a Cook now after he retired form the Army, Chris McLean took Chef, give him Citizen ship to Canada and get a Job as a Army Chef on TDI.

Daffy: Now Chef joins TWAE and became a huge star.

(BGM: Kid Kash Theme)

Then David Came out as Fans Cheering for him.

IG: THERE OPPENT FROM SOUTHFIELD, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 207 pounds HE IS THE UNDEFETED TV CHAMPION DAVID CASH ARMINGTON!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

John: Well David won 12 matches and became new TV Champ by Defeating Rio. Now he Teaming up with WWEA Star also Undefeated and IC Champ TD.

Daffy: Because A-Truth Interrupted their match

(BGM: Monster By Kayen West)

IG: His Tag Team partner form Wagstaff City, Ontario, Canada weighing at 203 Pounds he is the Undefeated IC Champ TD!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

John: TD Is Teaming up with the TV Champ and both of them want Pay back on A-Truth.

Then Bell Rings as David, A-Truth in a tie up as A-Truth throw David into the ropes, then dropkick David as he kicking him and put him in a Headlock.

Daffy: A-Truth got David in a headlock and it not looking good.

Then David getting up, then did a supflex on Truth, then follow by a elbow drop and headlock.

John: Well David got A-truth in a Headlock and taking him to TD.

Then TD tag David as they did a double team move (Double Supflex) on Truth and TD Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Truth kicks out at 2 as TD got him in a Headlock again and waling on him.

Then A-Truth kick TD as he DDT him and Tag Chef as Chef enter into the ring and waling on TD

Daffy: Man Chef is Dominating TD and Cash Trying get in.

Then Shaggy trying get A-Truth back to the ropes, Then Chef got TD in the world strongest Slam as David Did a Top rope dropkick on Chef, as TD land on top of him, then he getting up quickly to hit A-Truth off the ropes and did the Dive Splash on A-Truth.

John: David Hit Chef as the Ref was discarded and got A-truth off the ropes.

Then TD hit the Fame kisser and Pins Chef

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Monster By Kayen West)

IG: Winner and Still Undefeated TD and David Cash Armington!

Crowd: YAAAAA

Daffy: Well TD and David Still Undefeated and Next A Grudge match Tails Vs Rio Next.

Commercial Brake*

(BGM: Alberto Del Rio Theme)

Samba (Speaking Spanish): FROM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING At 202 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE FORMER TV CHAMPION RIO!

Crowd; BOOOO

Daffy: Well he made Tails life a Living Hell and now Tails want Pay Back.

John: Let see if he can get that chance.

(BGM: Bourn to Fly)

IG: HIS OPPENT FROM STATION SQUARE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS TAILS POWER!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

Then Tails coming running towards the Ring and Beating up on Rio as the bell rings.

John: Hay he attacking Rio and Rio not ready

Daffy: Tails have a Pent up anger.

Then Tails DDT Rio and hit the Tails Spin (Air Born) On him and Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Bourn to Fly)

IG: WINNER TAILS POWER!

Daffy: Well Tails won this one.

John: Rio wasn't ready and he was not happy

Daffy: Up next Knockout Title match Sherri with Terri Defend her title agents Fox with Crane.

Commercial Brake*

John: We are back with the next match.

(BGM: You can look but Don't Touch)

Then Sherri and Terri came out as Sherri holding the TWAE Knockout title as they heading to the ring.

IG: FORM SPRINGFIELD, ILLINOIS WEIGHING AT 192 POUDNS ACOMPLEY BY TERRI SHE IS THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION SHERRI!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Sherri wont the Title form Fox by using Twin Magic on her and Fox want some pay back now.

(BGM: Jazz Stinger)

Then Fox Came out with a new attire as Crane following her and Fans Cheering for her.

IG: HER OPPENT FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA NOW RESING IN LOS ANGELESE, CALIFORNIA ACOMPANY BY CRANE SHE IS FOX!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

John: Well Fox want her title and she got a new Attire right now.

Then the bell rings as Fox, Sherri tide up and Sherri kicking Fox. Then she throw Fox into the Ropes and then Close line Fox as she stomp her.

Daffy: Sherri kicking Fox.

Then Sherri about to supflex Fox, then Fox reverse the move and Supflex Sherri. Then Fox getting up as she attacking Sherri, then Terri went to the apron about to distract Fox then Crane came and pull Terri down as she attacking her.

John: Terri about to distract fox but Crane pull her down.

Then Fox hit the fox bite (reverse x-factor) and pins her.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Jazz Stinger)

IG: WINENR AND NEW TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION FOX!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

John: Well Fox won the Title and she is happy

Daffy: Well up next TWAE North-South Title is next.

Commercial Break

(BGM: Bully Ray theme song)

Then Bully Chris Griffin came out as Fans Booing at him

IG: THIS IS FOR THE NORTH-SOUTH TITLE MATCH FIRST THE CHALLANGER HE IS FORM QUAHOG, RHOAD ISLAND NOW RESING IN HELLS, KICTHEN, NEW YORK WEIGHIGN AT 293 POUNDS HE IS BULLY CHIRS GRIFFIN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

John: Well Bully Chris wants this Title baldly and he plans to get it.

(BGM: I am Transformer)

Then Anthros II with his TWAE North-South Title as he heading to the ring with Tatyana Tusknero as the fans cheering him.

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM SOUTHFIELD, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE NORTH-SOUTH CHAMPION ACOMPLEY BY TATYANA TUSKENARIO HE IS ANTHORS ARMINGTON II!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well Anthros II Will defends the TWAE NS Title one more time.

As the bell rings, they tie up as Bully Chris punch Anthros II hard, then boy slam Anthros II as he going for a Elbow drop but Anthros II Move out of the way and Chris miss him hard.

John: Well Anthros II Got out of the way as Chris went down hard.

Then Anthros II kicking Chris and Getting ready for the Transformer (Flip Pile deriver) but Chris back body drop him and then DDT him as he signal his fisnher.

Daffy: Anthros II going for the Transformer but Chris counter it and getting for the Bully bomb.

Then Chris lock Anthros II in the Bully Bomb (Full Nelson Bomb) But Anthros II Counter it and Shaggy Began to count

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I am a Transformer)

IG: Winner AND STILL THE TWAE NORTH-SOUTH CHAMPION ANTHROS ARMINGTON II!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

John: Well Chris is shock and not happy.

Daffy: UP next TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES MATCH IS NEXT.

**Commercial**

**John: We are back and getting Ready for the TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES**

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds/Washington Blonds Theme song)

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES FIRST THE CHALLANGERS FORM WASHINGTON DC. WEIGHING AT COMBIND 450 POUNDS TEAM OF STEVE SMITH AND TOBI WASHIGNTON BLONDS

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Well with Debbie and I think they will win the Tag Team Titles unless Beer Money got a plan.

Voice: BEER MONEY!

(BGM: You going to take a Fall)

Then Michael Armington, Larry Armington with Scott Armington in his arm bandage as they did their pose, fire works came out and Michael driving on a Mortal Cooler to the ring.

IG: THERE OPPENT THEY ARE THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, ACOMPLEY BY SCOTT ARMINGTON II, THEY ARE COMBIND WEIGHT OF 450 POUNDS TEAM OF THE COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON AND LARRY ARMINGTON BEER MONEY INC!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Then the bell rings as Michael was in the Ring, while Steve in there too then they tie up and then Steve kick Michael in the stomach then sulpfex him and went for a arm-bar.

John: Steve is working on Michael arm, while he taking Michael to Tobi while tagging him in then Tobi kick Michael arm hard and put Michael in an Arm Bar.

Then Michael push Tobi to the ropes then throws him into the ropes, as he dropkick Tobi, Then did desperation move DDT Tobi.

Daffy: Man Michael DDT Tobi as he heading to his tag Team partner.

Then Michael Tag Larry, then Larry Drop kick Tobi, then Drop Kick Steve, then going for the Drive by (Shining Wizard) Then Debby came discarded Larry, as Larry, Shaggy turn around then Tobi Low blow Larry and DDT him as he went to tag Steve in.

John: They going for the CoolDriver (Double Piledriver)

Then Tobi Hit Michael as they getting ready for their finishing move and then a Theme song appears.

(BGM: Rescue Rangers)

Then Chip Maplewood came out as fans Cheering for him.

John; Hay That Chip Maplewood and what he doing here?

Daffy: Well We believe that his best friend Dale Oakmald was cheated in the Extreme Torments and now they want some pay back.

Then Tobi went to confront Chip, as Dale enters while Shaggy trying to tell Chip get to the back, then Steve turn around as Dale deliver Dale Rush (Superkick) To Steve Face as he went out, then Foxglove, Gadget and Tammy Attacking Debbie while they heading to the back. Then Bobby came try to save them but Monetary Jack intercepted him while they braw in the back.

John: Steve, Tobi was discarded by chip as Dale super kick Steve and that open up for Beer Money.

Then Larry Did the Sucide Dive on Tobi as he knocking him out, then went back into the ring as Michael, Larry hit the WMD (Supflex/Powerbomb) On Steve and Larry Pins Steve.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Beer Money Inc theme)

IG: WINNER, STILL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BEER MONEY INC!

John: Well Rescue Rangers cost the Washington Blonds the match and Beer Money took the chance.

Daffy: Well we got word from Charles that, on TWAE Impact it will be a eight Person tag team match, also it a number one contender for the TWAE Tag Team titles New York Rescue Rangers VS Washington Blonds but one of the Female Rescue Rangers will join in the eight person match.

John: So you fans will vote in this one, it will be Gadget, Foxglove or Tammy and that will start on Impact.

Daffy: Up next Finals of the EXTREAM TORNMENT Duke Nukem VS Johnny Pew Next

COMERICALS

(BGM: White Noise by Green Kat)

IG: THIS IS THE FINALS FOR THE VACENT EXTREAM TITLE FIRST FORM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHIGN AT 230 POUNDS HE IS THE EXTREAM ONE JOHNNY PEW!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

John: Well There are Johnny Pew Fans since he turning his luck around and also his Girlfriend Bimbette Skunk is joing us.

Bimbette: Thanks for having me here.

Daffy: You're welcome and your man is doing well.

Bimbette; Yep because he got a new attitude never give up.

Voice: HALE TO THE KING BABY!

(BGM: Duke Nukem Forever theme song by Megadeath)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM WASHINGTON, DC HE IS THE KING OF VIDEO GAMES HE IS THE LEDGEN DUKE NUKEM!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Then Duke came out as Fireworks Blasting and he was heading to the ring as Barbwires, Chairs, Stpale guns, Light bubles, Barbwire Mines and Barbwire Baseball Bat.

Then Bell Rings as Duke grab a Steel Chair, then he hit Johnny Pew with it and Chokeslam Pew on the steel chairs as he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Pew kick out at two as Duke was shock, and then went to get a Barbwire board as he began to setting it up on the turnbuckle.

Daffy: Man Duke not happy, as Pew Kick out at two and now we seeing Pew getting up.

Bimbette: I told you, Johnny Never give up and he not a quitter.

Then Duke came back to Pew, Johnny punch Duke then Dropkick him to the Barbwire as he screaming then Johnny getting on the top turnbuckle and did the bulldog with the Barbwire board on Duke as he turn duke to pin him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Duke kick out at 2, as Pew was shock and went to the top turnbuckle.

John: Man Duke kick out at 2, as Johnny going for his skunk out and not a wise move.

Then Duke getting up, as he pushes Johnny off the turnbuckle, into the Barbwire mine as they explode and Pew was screaming.

Daffy: That was a desperate move for Duke, as he setting a Table up in the ring and went to get Pew.

Then Duke threw Johnny into the ring, as he Hit the Nuke'em Bomb on Johnny though the tables and Pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Pew Kick out 2, ½ as Duke was not happy again and then Relize he need to put him a way.

Daffy: Pew Kick out 2 and ½ as Duke setting up another table this time he let it on fire and put Pew on the top turnbuckle.

Then Duke about to super flex Pew, then Pew punching Duke 4 time as he drop to the mat, then Johnny hit the Skunk out on Duke and he pins him

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Duke Kick out 2 ¾ as Pew was trying to think how he can put Duke away and got a long light bulb.

Johnny: Man Duke Kick out form the skunk out and Pew have that Long Light Bulb waiting for Duke to get up.

Then Duke getting up, as Pew swing the Light bulb at Duke, but Duke ducks then kick Pew in the chest and hit the Nuke'em on the Flaming table and he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Duke Nukem Forever theme song)

IG: WINNER AND NEW TWAE EXTREAM CHAMPION DUKE NUKEM!

Crowd: YAAAAA

John: Well Johnny Fought so hard but he fails short and shaking Duke hand too.

(BGM: MacMillin)

Then Charles was on the titatorn as Dot coming to the ring with a new title and Johnny was looking at him too.

Charles; Johnny Pew since you prove it to me, to the fans even to Duke that you are a Main event Card and also since Duke is the new EXTREAM Champ now you are the NEW TWAE HEAT CHAMPION means that coming weeks I am splitting the Roster so tomorrow it will be Impact Roster and Heat Roster. So Johnny you will be on the Heat Roster and Defend your new title in the next TWAE PPV International Braw live form Moscow, Russia so Pew cognations for showing me and others what a Superstar you are.

John: Well Pew is the new Heat Champ and Up Next Main Event TWAE WORLD TITLE NEXT.

Commercial

Daffy: Well we are back and time for the Main event

(BGM: Crush Em By Megadeath)

Then Eddie III came out as Fans Cheering for him while he heading to the ring.

Daffy: We see Eddie III is ready and want to become the First TWAE Champion since he and Alex III Were Tag Team Champs form CNA before it became TWAE.

John: Now he and Alex III Will Face each other.

(BGM: SOS)

Then Alex III Came out with the TWAE World Title, Doing is Boom, Boom and Boom Pose while Fire works came out then he Running, Jumps down as Firework came out and high five the fans as he heading to the ring.

IG: Ladies and Gentlemen Special Gust Announcer he is the TWAE LEDGEN Wrestler Stan Smith.

Stan: Thanks, now the Challenger from San Diego, California weighing at 215 Pounds he is the son of Eddie Mofita II he is Eddie Mofita III!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA E3! (Repeting)

Stan: THE CHAMPION FORM Burbank, California now Resign in Northville, Michigan he is the Current Defining TWAE WORLD CHAMPION ALEXANDER ARMINGTON III!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Then the bell rings as Alex III, Eddie III Tie up then Alex III got Eddie III in a head lock as Eddie III throw Alex III into the ropes and Eddie III hit the close line on Alex III while went for a arm lock.

Daffy: Well Eddie III got Alex III in a Arm lock, as Alex III trying to get out of this hold and see if he counter it.

Then Alex III counter with a Arm drag on Eddie III, as he went for the Hurricaran but Eddie III counter it with a Power Bomb and Pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Alex III Kick out at 2, while Eddie III got Alex III in a head lock and Alex III trying fight back.

John: Well Alex III kick out form that power bomb as Eddie III putting more Pressure.

Then Alex III getting up, then did a Back body drop on Eddie III to brake the hold, then he was fire up while going for the 2 chops and then he doing his boom, boom, boom drop on Eddie and going for his finisher Thunder kick.

Alex III (Clapping his hands): BOOM, BOOM and BOOM!

Daffy: Alex III going for the thunder kick and Eddie is getting up.

Then Eddie III was up, as Alex III went for the thunder kick but Eddie III Ducks, then Grab Alex III and hit the Tombstone Piledriver and pins him

Ref: 1-2

Then Alex III Kick out of that at 2 and ¾ while Eddie III was shock at this.

John: MAN Alex III Kick out of that Tombstone Piledriver and Eddie III was shock.

Then Eddie III going for another Tombstone but Alex III Counter it with the SOS (Flipping power bomb pins)

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: SOS)

Stan: Winner and Still the TWAE WORLD TITLE CHAMP ALEXANDER AMRINGTON III!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Then Alex III shakes Eddie III hand and smiles as he was celebrating with the fans.

Daffy: Well Alex III retains his title and his girl Rainbow Dash came to hugging him.

Then Rainbow Dash hugging Alex III as they cheering.

John: Well we see you latter and Tomorrow on TWAE Impact. So I am THE VOICE OF TWAE Prince John.

Daffy: TWAE LEDGEN Daffy Duck good night and good fight.

(BGM: The Kings to Rock By Run DMC)

Then TWAE Heat Airs on as Fireworks went out in the Staple Center.

Firewokrs; BOOM BOOOM BOOM!

Elmer Fudd: WELCOME TO TWAE HEAT LIVE FROM HOLLYWOOD LOS ANGELESE, CALIFORNIA I AM ELMER FUDD AND THIS IS MY CO-ANOUNCER Wile E. Coyote

Wile E.: Hello there, we are opening the first match number one contender ship for the King of the Ring Title and my Star Pupil is in this match.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER SHIP FOR THE KING OF THE RING TITLE!

(BGM: TNA Japan Theme song)

IG: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEGIHING AT 610 POUNDS HE IS E. Honda!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Elmer: Well meet the 2011 World Cup Champs Japan and happy they won it also he decating this match to the Japan Soccer

Wile E: Well he will have to get past 3 other wreslters.

(BGM: Sambo Music)

IG: FROM RIO, BRAZIL WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS RAYMONDO!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA

Elmer: Ray want to win this and become the next King of the Ring champ

(BGM: Tyler Reks theme music)

Then Crash came out as fans booing him.

IG: FORM SYDENY, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS THE X-FACTOR CRASH BANDACOTT!

Wile: Well Crash been the X-Factor in Heat and he is domated.

Coyote Howl: ARROOW!

(BGM: Desman Wolf Theme song)

IG: FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS THE GENIUS CALAMITY COYOTE!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Elmer: Calamity is coming up pretty well and became a rising star.

Wile E: He is my Pupil and doing good.

Then the bell rings, as Calamity attacking Crash, E. Honda attacking Ray then Calamity close line Crash out of the ring, then figure out how to beat E. Honda as E. Honda throw Ray out of the ring too.

Wile E.: Ok Two is staring down.

Then Ran at Calamity, but Calamity side steps Honda as Honda run into the Turnbuckle hard, then Calamity hit the Coyote Bite (Spinning Roundhouse kick) On E. Honda and pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Desmon Wolf Theme song)

IG: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR KING OF THE RING TITLE CALAMITY COYOTE!

Crowd; YAAAAA

Elmer; Well what a great match, as also TWA Owner Charles Roberts Arrives to Heat and want to say something to the Digivolution.

Wile E.: Yea they want to Sue us I think they way over there heads.

Elemer: Right now let get to the next match

(BGM: Wolverine and the X-Men/Green Lantern Mix up Mash up)

Titration: Marvel/DC Superheroes Mix up Mash up

IG: FIRST FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT COMBIND 204 Pounds TEAM OF WOVERNERE AND GREEN LANTERN THE MARVEL AND DC SUPERHEROES!

Crowd: YAAAAA

Elmer; Well Wolverine and Green Lantern form a tag team and plan becomes the next Tag Team champs.

(BGM: Full Metal Alacumes Brotherhood Season 4 theme song)

IG: Their Oppents FORM Central, Germany weighing at Combined weight of 309 Pounds Col. Roy Mustang and Col. Alexander Strong-arm THE STATE ALCUMEST!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then the Match begans as Roy Mustang, Hal Jordan Tie up as Mustang throw Jordan into the rope then dropkick him, as Hal getting up Roy put Hal in a Rear chin lock hold as Hal Trying to get out and was fading.

Elmer: Mustang got Jordan in a Rear Chin Lock, as Hal trying to fight back and see if he can do that.

Then Hal got some strength, as he back body drop Mustang then tag Wolverine, as Wolverine closeline Mustang, then Body slam and DDT Him as he pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Mustang Kick out at 2.

Wile E: Well Mustang Kick out at 2, as Wolverine Dropkick Alexander, as they going for there finisher Crossover (Power bomb/Top Rope Close line) Then Mustang fighting back, as he Back body Drop Wolverine then Dropkick Jordan as he hit the Turnbuckle screams and heading to Alexander as he holding his hand.

Elmer: Mustang Counter it with a Back body Drop on Wolverine, then he drop Kick Jordan as he trying get a tag to his Partner and will Alexander get the Tag?

Then Mustang Tag Alexander as the crowd Cheering, while he going for his Strong Arm Rampage on Wolverine and Jordan.

Wile E: Arm Strong did a Choke slam on Wolverine then he grabs Jordan and top rope Choke slam him to the ground.

Then Alexander Throw Wolverine out of the ring, as he did the Strong Arm Perfection (Spinning Side slam) then Tag Mustang, as he get on top of Alexander and did the Spitfire (Corkscrew Moonsualt) on Jordan and pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Full Metal Alacumes Brotherhood Season 4 theme song)

IG: WINNER AND NEW NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS FOR THE HEAT TAG TEAM TILES COL. ROY MUSTANG AND COL. ALEXANDER STORNGARM THE STATE ALACUMES!

Crowd; YAAAAA

Elmer: Well They won it and will Face Nack and Physco in a Tag Team Title match at the PPV Called HEAT WAVE

Wile E: UP NEXT 4 Way Dance to the Number one contender for the Heat woman's title next.

Bugs Bunnie: Hello TWAE HEAT I have a Message form the TWAE Owner Charles Roberts since he in his FWWA Offices in Detroit, Michigan, it regarding Digivolution form WWEA and they are Sue us too so we go live to Charles Roberts

FWWA HQ AKA Ren Center.

Charles Roberts was at his offices and smiles.

Charles: Hello TWAE, Digivolution now want to sue us, well I got news for them they should read that contract, because I coming with Armington 4 to WWEA Explain to them why they can't sue us and also Takato you betray us. Back then you, Sky were the 4 Time Tag Team Champions the Japan Connection, then it lead to your betrayal as you cost Sky the Tag Team titles, Injured Sky Arm then Did the Unthinkable Throw Acid into Petunia Skunk face, as she had to wear a mask and this is why Sky is angry at you 5 years you did this and now you are paying the price. So we will see you there and also Sky will bring his wife Petunia with her mask on her face to WWEA and Takato you will see the truth what you did!

Elmer: We are back, right now we going to the little results, Dot Warner won the number one contenders for the Womans title, Duncan won the Number one contender for the World Title and Bean the Duck beat Furball Cat for the number one contender for the X-Division title.

Wile E.: Now it if for the King of the Ring Title match

(BGM: Mr. Anderson Theme song)

Cody: MR. ANDERSON!

Then Cody came out to the stage as fans cheering for him, while heading to the ring as he did Mr. Anderson pose and grab the mic.

Cody: Hello Ladies and gentlemen, I weigh at 201 Pounds, I am form GREEN BAY, WISCOSIN I AM MISTER ANDERSON! Then he went to the top turnbuckle. "ANDERSON!"

(BGM: DO the bartman)

IG: His opponent form Springfield, Illinois weighing at 202 Pounds he is the Heat King of the Ring Champion Bart Simpson!

(Crowd Cheering/Booing 50/50)

Elmer: Well the match is on the way for the King of the Ring title.

Then Cody, Bart tie up as Bart arm drag Cody to the ground, then Cody return a favor did the same move, as he drop Kick Bart 3 times and pins him

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Bart kick out at 2, AS Cody working on Bart arm while he continue the attack and was putting more pressure on the arm.

Wile E.: Well Bart kick out as Cody continue to put the pressure on that arm and since it Bart finishing move.

Then Bart Fighting back, as he kicking Cody all over the ring then did the DDT on Cody and rubbing his arm.

Elmer: Well Bart came back as he got out of that hold and turn the tables on Cody as his arm continue to hurt.

Then Bart sings for the Bart Dog, as he go for it but Cody counter it with the MicCheck and pins him.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Mr. Anderson theme)

IG: WINNER AND NEW KING OF THE RING CHAMP Mr. Anderson

Wile E: Well Cody won it and he is celebrating.

Elmer: UP next Heat Undisputed Knock out Tag Team titles next.

Elmer: Now it for the Knock Out Tag Team Titles

(BGM: Hands of the Wicked)

Then Heloise and Rubella Rat Came out as fans booing, Cheering at them at 60/40 Ratio while they enter the ring and pose.

IG: RESPENT THE NIGHT MARE SEVEN THEY ARE HELOISE AND RUBELLA RAT!

Wile E.: Well Wally Wolf still devastate while his girl is under Heloise control and now she acting out of her on also broke up with Margotte, Babs and Fifi even Shirley.

Elmer: Man Poor Wolf and hope he can recover form this.

(BGM: You can Look)

Singing Voice: You can look but you can't touch

Crowd Booing/Cheering (60/40 Ratio)

Then Sherri and Teri the twins came out while holding the knockout tag team titles

IG: FROM SPRINGFIELD, ILLIONIS WEIGHING AT 345 POUNDS THEY ARE THE TWAE KNOCKOUT TAG TEAM CHAMPS SHERRI AND TERI THE TWINS!

AS Rubella and Heloise discrating the ref, Black Cervio, Mandy, Marceline, Jinx, and Ember attacking Sherri and Teri as they did there finishing moves on them then throw them into the ring as they heading back and then Shaggy see this as he rings the bell.

Elmer: HAY Nightmare Seven Attack Sherri and Teri.

Wile E.: Rubella and Heloise see this and smiles.

Then Rubella throw Teri out of the ring then she hit the Botox Injection (Running Foot Kick) To Sherri then Heloise lock in the This is Hell (STF) On Sherri as she tap out.

(BGM: Hands of the Wicked)

IG: WINNERS AND NEW KNOCKOUT TAG TEAM CHAMPS HELOISE AND RUBELLA RAT!

Crowd; BOOOOO

Elmer: Man this is not good

Wile E: UP next Woman's Title match is next.

Commercial*

Wile E: Now we are back for the Woman's Title match.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE HEAT WOMAN'S TITLE MATCH

(BGM: You can't Run by Jim Johnson)

Then Valery Gray came out as Fans Cheering and booing at 60/40 ratio at her while she was heading to the ring

IG: THE CHALLANGER FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS SHE IS VALERY GRAY!

Elmer; Well Valery beat Mandy for the Number one contender and she is prould of her self.

Wile E: Well let see if she can beat the current Woman's Champ Nicolle Weasel

(BGM: Blayze of Glory)

Then Nicolle Weasel came out with the TWAE Heat Woman's Title as Fans Cheering for her.

IG: HER OPPENT FORM SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS SHE IS THE BOUNTY HUNTER THE TWAE HEAT WOMANS CHAMPION NICOLLE WEASEL

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Wile E; Well the fans are cheering for her and she is happy.

Then the match begins, as they went into a tie up while Nic did a arm drag on Valery as she was shock and then follow by a dropkick to Valery.

Elmer; Well Nic got Valery with a Arm drag follow by a dropkick and she on the attack.

Then Valery kicking Nic as she beating her up, then body slam while put her in a Head lock while punching her in the face and trying to ware Nic down.

Elmer: Well Valery got the champ down and she trying get out of this.

Then Valery DDT Nic as she going up top of turnbuckle, then going for the Ghost Hunter Press (Shooting Star Press) as she hit that move Nic getting up then he she did the Bounty Hunter Driver (Cutter) and Pins her.

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Blayze of Glory)

IG: WINNER AND STILL WOMANS CHAMPION NIC WESALE!

Elmer; Valery going for her Ghost hunter Press but Nic counter it with the Bounty Hunter Clash and she got the win

Wile E: Well up next TWAE HEAT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE MATCH IS NEXT

Commercial

Elmer; NOW IT TIME FOR THE TWAE HEAT WORLD TITLE MATCH

Sing appears: TWAE HEAT WORLD TITLE CHAMPISONSHIP MATCH

(BGM: END OF DAYS Version 5)

Then Danny Phantom came out as Fans BOOING AT HIM while he became a Jerk.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWEA HEAT WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE MATCH FIRST FORM AMY PARK, NEW JESEY HE IS THE EVIL DANNY PHANTOM!

Elmer: Well last weak on Heat As Alex IV won the World title, then Danny Phantom turn on his TWAE Fans as he attacking Alex IV with a Steel Chair and did the Ghost Driver on him.

Wile E; NOW Alex IV want Pay Back and he Told Danny That he is going to Punt Him.

(BGM: Voices By Rev Theory)

Singing Voice: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!

Titration: Alexander Armington IV

Then Alex IV Came out with the Heat World Title as Fans Cheering for him.

IG: FORM Grand Rapids, Michigan Weighing at 203 Pounds he is the TWEA Heat World CHAMPION THE SPIDER BITE ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV!

Elmer; Well Alex IV is angry to the bone and he want danny

Wile E; Well Danny going to get his but kick.

Then Bell Rings, As Danny Attacking Alex IV while kicking his butt, then DDT him as he pins him but got a 2 count as he counting attacking him and did a Leg Drop as he got a 2 count again.

Elmer: Danny Start the match as Alex IV trying get back.

Then Danny going for the Ghost Driver but Alex IV Counter it with a Backbreaker, then he going into his place hearing voices in his head, as Danny try to close line him but Alex IV duck then Body slam on Danny, then Danny went out of the ring as Alex IV kick Danny then DDT him as he went down into the ground and pounding into it.

Wile E: OH U he going for the Spider Bite!

Then Alex IV Hit the Spider Bite on Danny then he smiles as he going to punt Danny.

Elmer: Man Alex IV Not done with Danny yet he plan to punt him.

Then Alex IV Punts Danny Hard and Pins him

Shaggy: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Voices By Rev Theory)

IG: WINNER AND STILL TWAE: HEAT WORLD CHAMPION THE SPIDER BITE ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Elmer: Well Alex IV Retain his world title

Wile E: Danny Heading to the hospital while this not his night.

Elmer: So I am Elmer Fudd

Wile E: I Am Wile E. Coyote This is TWAE HEAT SINGING OFF GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD FIGHT!

TWAE HEAT Copyright 2011

(BGM: Summertime By Will Smith)

TWAE PPV and PIZZA HUT PRESENTS: HEAT WAVE

Then Fire works booming, as Fans Cheering and sing appears.

Live: FORM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO DF

Prince John: Welcome to TWAE: Heat Wave I am Prince John, this is my Co-host Daffy Duck and we going to have a Heck of a show.

Daffy: Well John this will exploded also let go to the Heat Announcing team.

Elmer; Hello I am Elmer Fudd, this is Wile E. Coyote and The World Title will be on the line in a 4 Way Dance and it will be off the charts.

Wile E.: Yea Elmer Alex IV will have 3 other guys try to take his title but will he walk out as champ or will someone else become Champ.

PJ: Now We going to our first match, as The Rivery of Takao and Sky Armington still heating up.

Daffy: Well this Date back to 2004 Tag Team Championship as Takao and Sky Armington AKA Japan Connection and this what happen.

Toonamaina 14, march 31, 2004 Tokyo, Japan as Japan Connection Taking on Digimon Team of Davis and Joe as Sky going for the 450 Splash.

Bugs: Sky going for the 450 splash and if he hit this they will retain there Tag Team titles.

Then Takao push Sky off the turnbuckle as he land hard, then walk into a D-Kick (Super kick) By Davis as he pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

Winner and New Tag Team Champions the D-Team

Then Takao attacking Sky as he throw him into the Barrera and going for the flame but Francine got in front of Sky as Takao burn Francine face as she was screaming and was in pain.

PJ: That what happen as Takao betray TWA and the Rivalry did continue.

(BGM: Taka Michinoku theme song)

IG: THIS IS A BEST of The BEST CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE MATCH WINNER WILL DEFEND HIS TITLE AGENTS ANY COMPANY FIRST FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY RIKA HE IS THE EVIL ONE TAKAO!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Taktao is full of him self and was heading to the ring

Daffy: They were going to sue TWAE But they drop the case.

(BGM: A Cult of Personality)

Then Sky Armington Came with Dot Warner-Armington as she wearing a face mask and she wasn't happy

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESING IN SOUTHFIELD, MICHIGAN WEIGHIGN AT 202 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY DOT WARNER-ARMINGTON HE IS SKY ARMINGTON!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Sky came out his new theme music and Dot Warner return for the first time also wearing a face mask as she have some burns on her face and she wasn't happy

Daffy: Well Takao now see why this happing and he is regretting for that too.

Sky did his holler while heading to the ring with Dot Warner as the music plays and he was high fiving the fans.

PJ: Well Sky Armington did it all 10 Time World Champion, 15 Time Tag Team Champion, 16 Time IC Champion, 19 Time US Champion and 22 Time X-Divison Champion he is the best of the world.

Daffy: Well I thinking that Charles is having a counterpane if Digivoulton Try to SUE TWAE.

Then the Bell Rings as Sky, Taktao tie up as Sky did a Japanese Arm Drag on Taktao and tunt while Taktao was angry.

PJ: Sky is getting under Taktao nerves and while trying make Taktao mess up.

Then Taktao drop kick Sky, then beating up on him as the ref push him back then Takato body slam him and follow by a leg drop as Takato Pins Sky.

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Sky Kick out at 2 as Taktao angry and was complaining to the ref.

PJ: Takato Need to be carful because one slip up then he will be DQ.

AS Takato turn around, Sky Close line Takato and then DDT him, then he body slam Takato as he going for the Frog Splash and he was about to hit it then Rika push Sky off the Top turnbuckle. Then Dot came and tackling Rika as they went into a Cat Fight.

Daffy: WOW A Cat Fight

PJ: Clam Down Daffy and Takato on the move

Then Rika brining Dot into the Ring as she move the Face mask and Takato going to Return a Favor as he going to do the Fire Breath on Dot.

Daffy: OH no Since Armington Four give Takato Cheese Grader on his head and now I returning that Favor that Fire Breath form 2004.

PJ: And it not looking good for Dot.

Then Sky Came as he close line Takato then Dot Throw Rika out of the ring, as Sky hitting Takato with Muiey Tie Strikes and kicks.

Daffy: Sky is angry now and coming back on Takato.

Then Sky throw Takato into the Turnbuckle, then hit the Shining Wizzard/Bulldog as he singing it time to GO to SLEEP.

PJ: Sky going for the GTS!

Then Sky Hit the GTS on Takato and pins him

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Cult of Personality)

IG: WINNER AND NEW BEST OF THE BEST CHAMPION SKY ARMINGTON!

Daffy: Well Sky Won it and now he can go on WWE Animated or other Shows.

PJ: Well that will Happen.

Charles on the Titatorn: Takato I think twice about sewing because if you or your Group Digivoulton Try to Sue my company then I AM GOING TO SUE YOU FOR INJURDING DOT WARNER FACE SO I will think Twice about that if I was you or you will be clean out do I MAKE MY SELF CELAR?" GOOD!

Daffy: Well I wonder what Digivoulton will do if they try to Sue us now

PJ: Gust they might not and up next Heat Knockout Tag Team Title match is next.

Elmer: We are back, also Heat Womans Title as Nick Weasel Regain her title form Valery Gray.

Wile E.: TWAE Knock out title match as Fox Regain her Title form Lisa Simpson as they have a good Match.

Elmer: Tatyana Tusknearo and Rouge the Bat became the new Knockout Tag team champs by beating Nightmare Seven.

Wile E: Danny Phantom Win the King of the Ring Title Form Cody Anderson and Calamity Coyotie as he low blow them get the win.

Elmer: Bounty Hunters Retain there World Tag Team Titles form the State Alacumest.

Wile E: Furball Cat became the new number one contender for the X-Divison title

Elmer; Now it for the TWAE Tag Team Titles

Michael: BEER!

Scott II: MONNEY!

(BGM: You going to take a Fail)

Then Michael, Scott Armington II Came out with the TWAE Tag Team titles as fans cheering for them while fire works came out and they heading to the ring

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES FIRST THE CHAMPIONS FORM Riverview, Michigan weighing at combined weight of 403 Pounds Team of Michael Armington and Scott Armington II BEER MONEY INC!

Crowd: YAYAYYAYAYAYAAA

Elmer: They will defend the Tag Team titles agents Washington Blonds and the Blonds want gold.

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds/Washington Blonds Theme song)

IG: THERE OPPENTS FORM WASHINGTON, DC WEIGHING AT Combined weight of 401 Pounds team of Steve Smith and Tobi WASHINGTON BLONDS!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOO!

Elmer: Well Beer Money is more popular.

Then Steve, Michael went into a Tie up as Steve kick Michael then throw him into the ropes and did a Powerslam pin as he got a 2 count.

Wile E.: Steve only got a Two as he putting on the attack on Michael and DDT him too

Then Steve Tag in Tobi, as they did a double closeline, then did a Famesher on him and pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Then Michael Kick out at two, as Tobi going for the Supflex but Michael reverses it and supflex Tobi while tagging in Scott II.

Elmer: Scott II is tag in as he taking it to Tobi, then Dropkick Steve and going back to Tobi as he kicking his butt.

Then Scott II tag in Michael, as they did the Double Supfex, then did there Pose and Shouting too.

Michael: BEER!

Scott II/Crowd: MONEY!

Then Bobby with Snout came attacking Beer Money as the Shaggy Ringing the bell and the crowd booing them.

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

IG: WINNER BY DQ AND STILL THE TWAE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BEER MONEY!

Elmer: Man They going to win this until Steve Two Goons came and Runniness the match.

(BGM: King of Rock By RUN DMC)

Then Larry, Iggy, Ludwig Von and Bowser JR. Came running down with Wendy following as they attacking Washington Blonds, Larry attacking Steve, Iggy attacking Tobi, Ludwig Von attacking Snout, Bowser Jr. attacking Bobby and Wendy attacking Debby as they throw them out of the ring and helping Beer Money as they celebrated in the ring and Scott II Kissing Wendy too.

Wile E.: Scott II Wife and Brother In laws save them form Washington Blonds Beat down.

Elmer: Up next TWEA International Title match is next.

PJ: Now it is for the International Title.

Then they got something going on in the back and Daffy was thinking this not good.

Daffy: Ladies and gentlemen we have word that Johnny Pew, Tim Possibal was attack by someone in the back and this match is canceled.

(BGM: Line in the sand)

Then Davis came out as Fans booing at him.

PJ: I give you a good gust who did it.

Davis: CHARLES COME DOWN HERE I HAVE HAD IT AND I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW SO I CAN HURT YOU SINCE WE CAN'T SUE YOU

Then Charles on the Titatorn Not happy.

Charles: OK THAT IS IT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR WININY BUTT, THIS WAS SKY, TAKATO PROBLUME NOT YOU, NOW YOU WANT TO INTERFEARE THE MATCH I MAKE WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU PALL SEE I LEFT SOMEONE IN CHARGE SINCE I AM AWAY ON BUSSINES WITH TW AND FWWE SO I GIVE YOU THE NEW TWAE EXTREAM GM IS MATT ISHIDA!

Davis was shock hearing this and growing.

Daffy: WOW that made Davis day worst.

(BGM: My World)

IG: PLESEE WELCOME THE NEW TWAE EXTREAM GM ACOMPLEY BY MIMI TACHIKAWA MATT ISHIDA!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Then Matt came with a mic in his hand as Fans cheering him and he began to speak.

Matt: Well Davis you never heard that Charles made me the TWAE Extream GM so that means that you will get a match form one of the wrestlers didn't have a match to tonight so we having a Pole see who will face you. Will it be Le Tang!

Crowd: YAAAAA

Matt: Or first time Charles going let a Female Wrestle a male and it will be Rainbow Dash!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

PJ" That a first time since Lola Bunnie and Helega wrestle a Male.

Daffy: Yea and let see if they pick her so she can hum mated Davis.

Matt: OR Buster Bunnie

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Matt: Finally Skunk

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Daffy: Let see the Polls that fans pick

Rainbow Dash 95%

Le Tang 82%

Buster Bunnie 73%

Skunk: 0%

PJ: Fans pick Rainbow Dash

Matt: Well it Rainbow Dash so come on out Rainbow the Fans Pick you.

(BGM: Ancient Spirits By Jim Johnson)

IG: In the ring form Tokyo, Japan he is Davis Motomiya!

Crowd; BOOOOOO

IG: His oppent From Mexico City, Mexico weighing at 203 Pounds she is Rainbow Dash!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Then Rainbow pointing to Davis as she running to the ring, then jump over the ropes as fireworks came out and she pose on the turnbuckle.

Then Bell Rings as Rainbow close-line Davis and then drop kick him out of the ring while fans cheering for him.

PJ: Dash caught Davis off guard.

Daffy: Well Davis need to get into the fight and not worry about the Owner.

Then Rainbow got into the ring, as Davis getting up, then he enter and hit Rainbow form behind also DDT her too.

Daffy: Rainbow was waving to the fans as Davis took advantage.

Then Davis want to end this quickly so he can go back, get out of here as he pick Rainbow and going for the Davis bomb but Rainbow Dash counter it into a Spinning Arm bar Submission hold as Davis tap out to that.

Shaggy Singles the bell.

Bell: DING DING

IG: WINNER BY SUBMISSION RAINBOW DASH!

(BGM: Ancient Spirits)

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well this not goes too well, not only he loss the match but also Davis got beat by a girl pony.

Daffy: MAN I wonder what will happen to Davis Reputation back on WWEA?

PJ: We will find out soon.

Daffy: UP next Extreme Title is on the line is next.

TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH

Wille E.: It for the TWAE WORLD TITLE MATCH

Elmer: Well Duke Nukem was given a night off since we found out Scourge the Hedgehog was already in a title match, Also form Charles to Matt they say that they making the Main even into a 6 Men Battle Royal for the TWAE Championship Title and a mystery oppent will be revel next after this match.

(BGM: We are one)

Sing Appears: TWAE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE WORLD TITLE TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FIRST FROM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE BULLYS He is DUNCAN!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

Wile E: Well Duncan join the bullies and we knew they will be here since we are looking around.

Elmer: We are making sure this not going to happen.

(BGM: Broken Dreams)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM HONG KONG, CHINA NOW RESING IN NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 227 POUNDS HE IS CHASE YOUNG!

(Crowd Cheering and Booing 50/50 Ratio)

Wile E: Chase will get his second chance become the Champion and he must go though two men to get the title.

(BGM: Voices By Rev Theroy)

Then Alexander Armington IV With the TWAE WORLD TITLE AS FANS CHEERING FOR HIM

IG: FROM DETROIT, MICHIGAN NOW RESING IN ST. LOUIS, MISSOURI WEIGHING AT 229 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE APEX PREDATOR THE SPIDER BITE ALEXANDER ARMINGTON IV!

Wile E; Here come the champion and business going to be pick up.

Elmer: Alex IV Won the title in a Tournament and he want to be dominated.

Bell: Ding Ding

Then Chase, Duncan gang up on Alex IV, as they kicking his butt then throwing him out of the ring as Duncan attack Chase and DDT him as he pins him

Shaggy: 1-2

Then Chase kick out at two, as Alex IV came back in, Dropkick Duncan, then closeline Chase as he went on the attack on Chase and back to Duncan.

While E: Well Duncan, Chase got a Jump start on Alex IV then Duncan turn on Chase as he got a two count, Alex IV came back attack on Duncan and Chase.

Then Alex IV going for the DDT but Duncan Counter it as he going for the Juvi Driver, but Chase came, kick Duncan going for the Prophecy but Duncan counter it and push Chase Young into the Turnbuckle. Then Alex IV was up then hit the AKO on Duncan and Chase while panting.

While E: Alex IV Hit a Double AKO On Duncan and Chase.

(BGM: We are one)

Then Wolfgang, Lars, Sliver Wolf, Buford, Brad, Francis, Dash, and Big Brother came and Attacking Alex IV and Chase as Shaggy Singles the bell.

Wile E: MAN BULLYS AGAIN THIS NOT GOOD.

Elmer: They disrupting the World Title.

Then Brad throw Shaggy out of the ring, as they Performing there finishing moves on Alex IV and Chase.

(BGM: Foutran 4)

Voice: ARMINGTON 4!

Then Alex V, VI, El Tiger, Hector Armington, John Armington, Lawrence Armington, Derrick Armington, Chris Armington and Kendrick Armington came out as they attacking Bullies.

Wile: Well Armington 4 came to save Alex IV.

Then El Tiger Pick up Big Brother and Slam him down with a Powerbomb.

Elmer: DID YOU SEE THAT

Wile E: El Tiger Pick up Big Brother like he was nothing.

Then they throw Bullies out of the ring and Hector Grab a mic.

Hector: SEE HERE BULLIES WE DON'T LIKE YOU DOING TO TWAE AND NOW WE GOING TO FINSHIES THAT JOB WHAT WE HAVE STARTED SO NEXT PPV WORLD WAR 3 IT WILL BE US ARMINGTON 4 TAKING ON YOU BULLIES in a 18 Man TAG TEAM MATCH in 3 CAGE 6 in one, 6 in second one, and 6 in third one so what you say chumps.

Then Wolfgang grab a mic and Grows at them.

Wolfgang: YOU ON!

Wile E: WOW THAT A BIGGEST MATCH ARMINGTON 4 VS BULLIES IN A 18 MAN TAG TEAM MATCH in 3 CAGES at WORLD WAR 3 SO THEY ARE GOING TO WAR!

Elmer; UP next 6 Men Battle royal for the TWEA CHAMPIONSHIPS Next.

PJ: Right now we are at the Main event; it is for the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ROYAL PIN FALLS OR SUBMISSONS.

Daffy: Well Charles told Matt about that, now Matt adds this part of the match and Right now we are going to the ring

IG: NOW IT IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ROYAL PIN FALLS SUBMISSONS.

(BGM: Bourn to Fly)

IG: FIRST FROM THE EMERAL COAST, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS TAILS POWER!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

PJ: Well Tails have been suffer in the hands of Rio, now he is free and got some pay back on him he want more pay back for hummations he had to do also hurt his brother Skiles Prower.

Daffy: Well this nonsinces is over and Now Tails is back getting his Anger on Rio.

(BGM: I am Perfection)

Then Scourge the Hedgehog came out with Fiona fox as Fans Booing at them.

IG: FROM ANTI-MOBIUS NOW RESING IN HOLLYWOOD, FLORIDA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOO

(BGM: Sonic Generations Theme)

Then Sonic Come speeding down to the ring as Fans Cheering for him

IG: FROM SATION SQUARE, CALIFORNIA WEGIHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

PJ: Well Sonic is using that Sonic Generations Theme to celebarated his new Game.

Daffy: He is happy.

(BGM: Reverazera)

IG: FROM ST. LOUIS, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 206 POUDNS HE IS RIO!

RIO came in his 2011 Mescardes Benz car. As Fans Booing and little cheering for him

Daffy: Well Rio lost Most of his Fans when he did strange things to Tails.

PJ: We were on another Network before coming back to Fan Fiction. Net and it did happen now this going to be personal for Tails.

(BGM: SOS)

Then Alex III Came out with the TWAE Title as he doing Boom Boom and BOOM!

IG: FROM NORTHVILLE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS THE HIGH FLYER AND TWAE CHAMPION HE IS ALEXADNER ARMINGTON III!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: Let see who is this Mistery Perosn is.

Lights went out.

Voice: HE IS HERE! He is THOR

Thor Voice: NOW THIS IS A CHALLENGE!

(BGM: Thor/Trytan Theme song)

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA

IG: FROM ASGOD NOW RESIING IN ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO WEIGHING AT 242 POUNDS HE IS THE GOD OF THUNDER HE IS THOR!

PJ: THIS IS HUGE NEWS

Daffy: WE never knew Charles will sing him up to TWAE

PJ: Now other Cartoon Wrestling Companies will be SHOCK TO SEE THOR IN TWAE.

Then Bell Rings as Sonic, Scourge Fighting each other, Tails attacking Rio then Alex III was going for Thor but Samba throw something in his Eye as he Blind him then Rio throw Tails out of the Ring and Roll up Alex III

Ref: 1-2-3!

IG: Alexander Armington III is ELEMATED

Daffy: Man Thanks to Samba Rio got that Win

Then Thor didn't like this as he Grab Rio and Choke slam him then Tails hit the Flyzone (Airborn) and Pins Rio

Ref: 1-2-3!

IG: RIO ELEAMTED!

Then Fiona came to discrated Tails as Scourge hit the S-Slash (Zig Zag) and Pins Tails

Ref; 1-2-3!

IG: Tails ELEAMATED!

Then Thor Grab Scourge, Choke Slam him as Sonic grab Scourge, hit the Hedgehog Clash and Pins him

Ref: 1-2-3!

IG: Scourge is Elemated

Then Thor, Sonic Shake hands as they throw punches, then Thor kick Sonic in the chest then throw Sonic into the Ropes, then closeline sonic as he going for the Chokeslam but Sonic counter it as he hit the DDT on Throw and going for the Hedgehog Clash.

Daffy: Sonic got Thor were he want him.

PJ: Will Sonic become 14 Time world Champion? Or will Thor become the new champ.

Then Sonic put Thor into his legs as he going for that move but Thor counter it as he throw Sonic over his back then Sonic getting up as Thor Hit the cokeslam on Sonic and hit the Thor Bomb (Last Ride Powerbomb) and Pins him

Ref; 1-2-3!

(BGM: Thor/Trytan theem song)

IG: SONIC IS ELEMATED SO WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION THOR!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: Well Thor won the title and he will defend it prould

Daffy: Well thanks for wartching TWAE Heatwave PPV I am Daffy Duck

PJ: I am Prince John so good night and good Fight.

TWAE HEATWAVE IS COPYWIGHT BY TWAE 2011

TWAE: Christmas Bash PPV

(BGM: Light it up By Rev Theory)

Fire works Blasting in the air while fans cheering for them.

Live: Form the The Plaice of Auburn Hills, Michigan

Shaggy: Hello WELCOME TO TWAE: CHRISTMAS BASH PPV I AM SHAGGY, THIS IS MY PARTNER SCOOBY DOO FOR TWAE EXTREAM

Scooby: Hello there

SHaggy: Also we join by Heat Commentators The Voice of TWAE Prince John and The King of Loony Tunes Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

Bugs: Hello there and we are going to have a good match

Prince John: For the Main Event for the TWAE WOrld Title 4 way dance The Spider Bite Alex IV will defend his World title agents a Bullies member Duncan, The Former TWAE Champion CHase Young and Rumondo.

Daffy: This will be a good match

Shaggy: ALso for the TWAE Championship Thor will defend agents Sonic, Rio and Bully Chris Giffrin.

Scooby: Now we are going to our first match.

(BGM: End of Days)

Inspector Gadget: THIS IS FOR THE Extream King of the Ring Championship Match first form Amy Park, New Jersey weighing at 203 Pounds he is the King of the Ring Champion Danny Phantom!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO

Then Danny dose Wade Barrett pose as he heading to the ring with his new title.

Shaggy: Danny won the title in a 4 way as Calamity was in it and now he getting his chance.

(BGM: Come on!)

Then Calamity Coyote came out in a new look with a Black Jacket as he heading to the ring

Crowd; YAAAAAAAA!

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUNDS HE IS CALAMITY COYOTE!

Scooby: Well he want this title and plan get it while Danny Rob him.

Bell Rings as Danny attacking Calamity, with sears of right, left punches, then he throw him to the turnbuckle then closeline him hard and then stomping on him while the Ref trying get Danny away form Calamity.

Shaggy: Well Danny attacking Calamity while Ref trying get off of him.

THen Calamity closeline Danny, then pick him up for a body slam and put him in a head lock.

Scooby: Calamity coming back and Danny trying to get out of that.

Then Danny getting up, then did a back body slam on Calamity, then picking him up as he throw him to the ropes and hit the powerslam getting a pin but he got a 2 count form the ref.

Shaggy: Only a two count, as Danny not happy and as he went on the attack some more.

THen Danny going for the closeline on Calamity, but Calamity ducks then kick Danny as he DDT him then fighting back.

Scooby: Calamity on the attack now and he is fire up.

THen Calamity going for the Genius Slam but Danny Counter it and hit the Phantom Slam on Calamity get the pin.

Ref: 1-2-3 as he singles the bell.

(BGM: End of Days)

IG: Winner and still the King of the Ring Champ Danny Phantom!

Crowd; BOOOOOOO

Shaggy: Well Calamity try his best but he lost to Danny

Scooby: Up next the 4 Way Dance for the X-Division Title is next.

Prince John: Now it is for the TWAE Unified Tag Team Championship Match, two teams already tag team champs, will face each other in a match determine who is the undisputed Tag Team in the world.

Daffy: Well Beer Money won the TWAE Extreme Tag Team titles few while back, Freelance Police won the Heat Tag Team titles when the show aired so let see who is the true Tag team champs and we need only one tag team with the gold.

Bugs: But couple weeks ago, Beer money having some communication problems as the team will like to explode and not be a team so let see how they do in this match.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE UNIFED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH SET FOR ONE FALL.

Voice: BEER MONEY!

(BGM: You going to take a Fall)

IG: FIRST FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 403 POUNDS COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON AND SCOTT ARMINGTON II BEER MONEY INC.!

Then Michael, Scott II came as they rase there tag team titles in the air, then fireworks came out while fans cheering for them as they heading to the ring and high five the fans too.

Price John: Well they are confident but let see how long if they can be a team, while they not going to get angry at each other and cost them the tag team titles.

Daffy: Well let see if this will happen.

(BGM: New Rockers By Jim Johnson V5)

Then Physco Wesley, Nack the Weasel doing the New Rockers pose, then they running to the ring with there Heat Tag Team titles as fans cheering for them and they did the flips.

IG: THERE OPPONENTS FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT COMBINED 395 POUNDS TEAM OF NACK THE WEASEL AND PHYSCO WESLEY THEY ARE THE FREELANCE POLICE!

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Prince John: Well they are the crowd favorite, also Physco did give up his X-Division Title since he have to defend the Tag Team titles but he will get another chance at that title in the near future.

Bell RIngs, as Michael, Physco were in a tie up, ,then Michael did a Arm drag take down on Physco while Physco getting up, as Physco did one on Michael, as Michael get Physco in a Headlock take down, Physco counter it with a leg take down, then Michael got out of that and they both did a fighting stance pose as the fans cheering for them.

Daffy: well they did each other moves, as fans loving it, right now and this will be a turn match too.

Then Michael kick Physco, then throw him to Scott II as Michael Tag in Scott II, then Scott II Went on the attack on Physco, while stomping on him and the ref pushing him away.

Bugs: Man I never see Scott II like that and this new attitude did change him.

Prince John: I don't know what what wrong with Scott II?

Then Scott II Did a Fisherman Supflex pin on Physco as he only got a 2 count on him and then kick him hard.

Bugs; Well Scott II only got a two count, he not happy with it too and now tag in Michael.

THen Scott II close-line Nack, as he Holding Physco, then Michael going for Dead rights (Super Kick) Then Physco ducks, as Michael Superkick Scott II in stead as Michael was shock and then Physco tag in Nack.

Daffy: That was a mistake, Michael kick Scott II in stead of Physco and now Nack is fire up.

Then Nack close-line Michael, as he throw Scott II Out of the ring, then he grab Michael as Physco, Nack hit there finishing move you are busted it (Spring Board bulldog/Spinebuster slam) and Pins Michael.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: New Rockers)

IG: WINNER AND NEW UNIFIED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS NACK AND PHYSCO THE FREELANCE POLICE!

Shaggy: Well they won it, now they will defend there new Tag Team titles on Extreme and Heat.

Scooby: Right now I think there something going on in the ring and this is not good.

Scott II getting back in to the ring, then he was angry while looking at Michael while he was getting up and was not happy.

Scott II: YOU IDOIT AND YOU COST US THE TAG TEAM TITLES DUMB MOVE.

Michael: ME, YOU THE ONE WERE HOLDING PHYSCO WHILE YOU NOT HOLDING HIM AND HE SLIP.

Scott II: YEA INSTED YOU DIDN'T SEE ME AND YOU KICK ME INSTED OF PHYSCO!

Michael then walking away, as Scott II attack Michael then hit the One way (Fisherman Supflex) On Michael, then he went out of the ring get a steel chair and then looking at Michael.

Scott II: THAT IT AS FOR NOW BEER MONEY IS DEAD! AND I DON'T NEED YOU OR THE ARMINGTONS I AM GOING SOLO.

THen he put the Steel Chair on Michael Leg, then he stomp on the Chair as Michael was screaming in pain and holding his Lead as Alex II, Alex III, Hector and Dexter Armington came out while Scott II got out of the ring then dishing his family while he heading to the back. Then the EMT came to help Michael with Most of the Armington Family to the hospital.

Shaggy: Man Scott II is Beside him self.

Daffy: Also becoming a major jerk since the fans booing at him now.

PJ: Well Michael is taken to the hospital as Hector and Alex II is going whit him so we will give you more conditions on Michael Armington later on.

Scooby: So Up Next 4 way Ualtiment X for the X-divison title is next.

PJ: Well we are back, this is for the X-Division Championship Belt since Physco surrender the belt and continue his Tag team title career.

Daffy: Right now the match will began.

(BGM: Mr. Anderson TNA theme song)

Cody: MR. ANDERSON!

Then Cody was there while garbing the mic.

Cody: Weighing at 201 Pounds, he hail FORM GREEN BAY, WISCONSIN AND I AM MISTER ANDERSON!

Crowd: ANDERSON OR A****

Then Cody smiles as he enter into the ring.

Bugs: Well Cody dose go out with a bang.

Daffy: Yep he dose.

(BGM: Bourn to Fly)

Then Tails Pose as he running to the Ring as Fans Cheering for him.

IG: FROM Los Angeles, California weighing at 205 POUNDS HE IS TAILS PROWER!

Crowd: YAAAA

PJ: Well Tails want to win this match and want to become X-Divison Champion 4 time.

Daffy: Let see if he can get pass other three

(BGM: My is Slim Shadey By Ememim)

Scott III Voice: MY NAME IS MY NAME IS WHAT?

THen Scott Armington III Came out as fans cheering for him

IG: FORM Monroe, Michigan weighing at 201 pounds he is Third Generation Superstar Scott Armington III!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well son of Scott II who turn on Michael and now he going to get rid of that shame.

PJ: Let see if he can be up to his dad greatness.

(BGM: Hollywood Blonds/Washington Blonds Theme song)

Titatorn: Washington DC Back drop

IG: FROM WASHINGTON DC WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS STEVE SMITH!

Crowd: BOOOOOOO

PJ: Will this be Steve Day.

Bugs; Let see and find out.

Then Bell Rings as Tails attacking Cody, Scott III Fighting Steve, as Scott III going for a Close-line, Steve Ducks then drop kick Scott III Out of the ring, then he kick Tails, punch Cody then close-line them out of the ring and going for the title.

Bugs: Steve quickly took out three fighters, then heading to the title and try to get it.

THen Scott III going on the top rope, as he see Steve try to get that title, then he jumps off of the top rope, then spears Steve into the mat as they was hurting and trying to get up.

Daffy: DId you see that Scott III Spears Steve form the top rope, both men are down for awhile, then we see Tails and Cody going on the top ropes try to get to the X-Divison title.

THen they climbing to the title, then Steve, Scott III get on the ropes and climbing towards them too. Then they began to fight each other as they trying to get one another down and keep fighting too.

PJ: Man this is getting too intents.

Daffy: Well who will go down and get the X-Divison title.

Then Scott III, Steve grab Cody, Tails then they did the double powerbomb to the mat as both on the ground, they are down and out.

Then Snot, Tobie, Bobby and Debbie came to the ring as they thinking up a plan and see Scott III getting up as he heading to the title.

Daffy: What Washington Blonds doing here?

Bugs: Up to no good.

PJ: They just watching the show.

THen Snot, Toby enter into the ring, then they attacking Scott III, Cody as Bobby came and give Tails a Power bomb out side of the ring

Daffy: HAY They attacking Cody, Scott III and Tails.

Then Debbie helping Steve get up, as Steve smiles then went up to the ropes, as he grab the X-divison title and then the bell rings.

(BGM: I Came to Play) (This is Steve new Signals Theme music)

IG: WINNER AND NEW X-DIVISON CHAMPION STEVE SMITH!

PJ: YES, YES THIS IS MUST SEE SUPERSTAR, HE MAKE HIS DAD STAN SMITH PROUD AND NOW HE WILL BRING GREATNESS TO SMITH FAMILY.

Daffy: Because he have help.

Bugs: Well up next Number One contenders match for the Knockout or Heat Woman's Title Rainbow Dash VS Fonia Fox is next.

Well I am making Steve Smith into the new Miz, Making PJ Into Michael Cole Jerk good reason. and now we have a new X-Divison Champ.

Alex IV getting ready his match, while he was looking at his title, then he was heading to the outside get some fresh air, then Chef Hackett came and attack Alex IV form behind.

John: Hay that Chef Hackett, he in the 4 way dance match and why he attacking Alex IV now?

Daffy: I don't know.

Then Alex IV fighting back towards the Loading docks, then Chef low blow him as he hit the world strongest slam with Alex IV on the ground. Then Chef looking at the Tables set up, while they on the second floor as he smiles evilly and looking at Alex IV.

John: OH no he not thinking

Daffy: He is thinking.

Then Chef Hackett did the powerbomb on Alex IV though 20 Tables as the Refs, EMTs, Charles, Matt, The Armigntons expect Scott II and the Staff Members came to Alex IV. As they getting Alex IV out of the tables and into the Ambulance to Henry Ford Hospitable in Detroit.

*Cut to a comerical*

Daffy: We are back, you saw this as Chef Hackett did the unthinkable thing he injured Alex IV, during the commercial break as Alex IV was getting readying for his match, Chef Hackett attack him form behind and this fight was getting serious.

(BGM: My World)

Then Matt Ishida came out as fans cheering for him, as he heading to the ring and address to the TWAE Crowd.

Matt: Hello I am Extreme GM Matt Ishida, Right now Alex IV conditions, Is much worst, he will be out for 3 Months So he not going to compet in the 40 Men Battle Royal, also the TWAE Heat World Title will be vacent, means the 4 Way Dance will be scrap but the TWAE Championship match will be the main event, but there hope there will be a 16 Men Tournament for the TWAE Heat World Title and on Extreme the 16 Parpecents will be revved so that is all. Also Chef Hackett will be supedent for this actions 2 days and will not compete in the world title tournament match. That is all.

Then he left as fans cheers for him and the commentators and they were happy to hear this too.

Daffy: Well that big Blockbuster news form TWAE Extreme GM Matt Ishida and it will be a 16 Men Tournament for the TWAE Heat world title.

John: Also Chef Hackett is supedent for 2 days since Alex IV is injured for 3 Months and now we will update you his conditions later on and next Rainbow Dash VS Fonia Fox number one contender for the Heat or Knockout title next.

PJ: Right now we are back for this match

Daffy: Well this is for the womans or knockout title match and we will bring you conditions of Alex IV.

(BGM: International Woman Rexmix)

IG: THIS IS NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WOMANS OR KNOCKOUT TITLE FIRST FORM LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 189 POUNDS SHE IS FONIA FOX!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOOO

Then Fonia heading to the ring with a determination on her face and she was not carrying about the crowd.

Daffy: Fonia if focus and she want that title.

PJ: She will win it.

(BGM: Ancient Sprits)

Then Fire works came out as Rainbow Dash came out and fans were cheers for her.

IG: HERE OPPENT FORM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO WEIGHING AT 192 POUNDS SHE IS RAINBOW DASH!

Then Rainbow Dash running to the rings, then she jumps into the ring as fireworks came out and she pose on the top turnbuckle.

PJ: Well she embarse Davis last weak and now she going to win her states as a contender to knockout and womans title.

Daffy: Yep this going to be a good battle too.

Then Bell Rings as Rainbow dash, Foina Fox tie up then Rainbow throw Fonia into the ropes then did a huracana on Fonia and then went into a Headlock takedown.

PJ: Rainbow dash got Fonia in a Headlock takedown, as Fonia trying to come back and get in this fight.

Then Fonia getting up, as she hit Rainbow Dash with elbow hits then throw dash to the ropes then She closeline Rainbow Dash while stomping on her few times and then began to work on Dash back.

Daffy: Fonia have Dash in a back submission hold.

Then Dash getting up, as she throw Fonia to the ground, but Fonia kick her hard, then ddt her as she going for her finisher the Betrayal (Running Closeline), then Dash duck and hit her Dash Express (Spinning Armbar Submission hold) AS Fonia have no choice to tap out.

Ref Singles the bell.

Ding Ding

(Acent Sprits)

IG: WINNER BY SUBMISSION AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR KNOCKOUT OR WOMANS TITLE RAINBOW DASH!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

Daffy: Well she did it so on TWAE EXTREAM WE WILL HEAR WHAT SHE WILL CHOSE.

PJ: UP NEXT MAIN EVENT TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH IS NEXT.

PJ: Now it is for the TWAE Championship Match Main Event

(BGM: Bully Chris Giffrin theme song)

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH FIRST FORM QUAHOG, ROAD ISLAND NOW RESING IN HELL KICTEN, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE IS BULLY CHRIS GIFFRIN!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO YOU SUCK

Daffy: Well Bully Chris want a title shot and now he got it since he been annoying the Owner Charles Roberts

(BGM: Rezlia)

Samba De Amego: (Speaking Spanish): ( ¡De St. Louis, México que pesa en 220 libras él es RÍO!) From St. Louis, Mexico weighing at 220 pounds he is RIO!

Then Rio came in his 2012 Lincon Town Car. as he parks, then getting out while fire works came out and fans booing at him.

PJ: Rio is really confidents as he want to win this title.

(BGM: Seven World Rings/I am)

Seven World Rings plays but it replace with I AM

IG: THE THIRD CHALLENGER FORM KNOTHOLE, MOBIUS NOW RESING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 231 POUNDS HE IS THE PHENOMENAL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA

Daffy: This is Sonic Chance to become 4 TIME Champ.

Thor Voice OS: NOW THIS IS A CHALLENGE!

(BGM: Earth to Asgard By Patrick Doyle)

Then Thor came on his horse as fans cheering for him and Fire works came out.

IG: FORM ASGARD NOW RESING IN ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO WEIGHING AT 234 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE CHAMPION HE IS THE MIGHTY THOR!

CROWD: YAAAAAAA THOR THOR THOR!

PJ: The fans on there feet and chatting this guy THOR

Daffy: Well Thor is amazing and won that 4 way dance become champ.

Then Bell rings as Sonic attacking Rio, Thor attacking Bully Chris while they fighting back as Thor and Sonic close-line them out of the ring. Sonic look at Thor then they shake hands and then went into a tie up.

PJ: Well Sonic, Thor take out there two oppents then now it a one on one battle.

Daffy: Well Thor have the advange let see if Sonic try to beat him and win back his title.

Then as Thor going for a body slam, Bully Chris attack Thor form behind, then Rio came attacking Sonic, as Rio throw Sonic out of the Ring as Bully Chris working on Thor arm same as Rio working on Sonic Arm.

PJ: Well Rio, Bully Chris came back attack Thor, Sonic then they are working on there arms and trying take out the finishing moves.

Then Sonic Kick Rio as he Throw him into the Steel steps, then Thor push Bully Chris into the Turnbuckles, then trying get that arm better, same as Sonic as Sonic went into the ring but Bully Chris Closeline Sonic as Thor Spears into Chris taking them out, then Rio came, as he lock in the cross armbar submission hold on Sonic, as Sonic getting to the ropes and he got his foot on the ropes.

Daffy: Sonic got his foot on the rope as the Ref telling Rio to brake it and Rio going for another one.

Then Sonic Counters and then hit the Speed-dash (Landing Fall). AS Sonic was going for that pin, Bully Chris came into the ring, then hit the Chris Buster (Full Nelson Bomb) As he posed, then turn around as Thor hit the Thor Hammer (Spear) and Pins Chris.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: BGM: Earth to Asgard By Patrick Doyle)

IG: WINNER AND STILL THE TWAE CHAMPION THOR!

Crowd; YAAAAAA

PJ: Thor got another finsher the Thor Hammer a Spear since his arm still hurting but he pull it off and retain his title.

Daffy: SO on TWAE Extream Charles will addrest to the Fans about the Heat world title so good night and See you in Toronto at the SkyDome.

Opening to TWAE

In Cape Canaveral, Florida.

The Toon wrestlers getting ready to lunch a new TWAE Sat , as they working on it and was finishes preparations.

Buster: Ok Began the countdown

Voice: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0!

Then Calamity Push the lunch button as the Sat went into space, then began to broadcast TWAE Extreme.

Then Fireworks went inside of the Toronto Skydome. As Fans cheering for them and sing appears.

LIVE: SKYDOME, TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA.

PJ: WELCOME TO THE TWAE EXTREME I AM YOUR VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN.

Daffy: I AM TWAE 2012 HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK AND WE HAVE GOOD MATCHES.

PJ: also we have a 32 men tournament for the World Title.

Daffy: In the dark matches for the first round, Irwin Upset Rio, it was a shocker and Rio is angry too.

PJ: Sonic Beat Nanzo as he move to the next round

Daffy: Alexander Hedgehog beat Snot as Steve wasn't happy with Snot lost.

PJ: Steve say that he going to wait that if Alex H advance to the Next round then he will cost him the title.

Daffy: Tails beat his Rival Speedy as he move.

PJ: Bully Chris Giffirn Destroy Dizzy Devil as he move to the next round.

Daffy: Roderick Rat Cheat his way as he beat my Pupal Plucky Duck.

PJ: Cold Bloodet TIm Possibal Man Handle Billy and move to the next round.

Daffy: SO we ready for the Second Round match.

(BGM: It's All About the Irwin and Yo.)

IG: THIS IS A SECOND ROUND OF THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT FIRST FORM ENDSVILLE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 201 POUND HE IS IRWIN!

CROWD: YAAAA

PJ: This guy, is sing to TWAE, also obsess with Mandy and Billy already got her as a wife.

Daffy: Well he can dream.

(BGM: Low KI/Senshi theme)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM THE ARC NOW RESING IN BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WEIGHING AT 203 POUNDS HE IS SENSHI SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

THen Shadow came out as he doing his pose, then running into the ring as fans cheering for him and he pose again.

PJ: Well Shadow is going back to a monk and also learn shalion Kung Fu too.

The bell rings as Shadow, Irwin went into a tie up, as Shadow throw Irwin into the ropes, then he dropkick Irwin, then follow a body slam, 4 kicks to Irwin back and a headlock take down.

Daffy: Well Shadow taken control of this match as he got Irwin in a Headlock take down and putting pressure on Irwin head.

THen Irwin getting up, as he Did a Backbody drop on Shadow to the mat, then he getting up as he running to the ropes while Shadow getting up then Irwin shoulder block Shadow to the mat again, then a Leg Drop and Follow by a Sleeper hold.

PJ: Well Irwin have Shadow in a Sleeper hold as he turn things around and can Shadow fight back.

THen Shadow getting up, as he Backbody Drop Irwin, then getting fire up, as he closeline Irwin 3 times, then going for the 10 Kicks to Irwin chest, then he screams as he Supflex Irwin, then going to the top rope for the Super CHaos Spear and waiting for Irwin to get up.

Daffy: Shadow going for his Super Chaos Spear.

(BGM: Fallen Angel)

Then Scourge came out as Shadow see him, then began to shout to Scourge while Scourge Shout back to Shadow.

PJ: What Scourge doing here?

Daffy: I think he trying to mess up shadow focus.

Then shadow going for the Super Chaos Spear but Irwin hit the facebuster on Shadow, then he setting Shadow up for the Yo Jam (Running Sleeperslam) Then hit the Yo Jam and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: It All about the Irwin and YO!)

IG: WINNER AND MOVE TO THE THIRD ROUND IRWIN!

Crowd; YAAAA

PJ: Scourge cost Shadow the match and he upset.

Then Shadow went out of the ring, as Scourge runs and Shadow began to chase Scourge.

Daffy: Well Irwin win this one and up next the Hedgehog Cousins will battle next.

PJ: We are back now and our next match

(BGM: Get Ready to Fly)

Then Sonic jumps through, the Fireworks as Fans cheering for him and he heading to the ring.

IG: THIS IS THE SECOND ROUND OF THE WORLD TITLE TORNAMENT FORM KNOTHOLE, MOBIUS NOW RESING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS HE IS THE PHENOMAL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Daffy: Sonic been Champion for 4 times and will number 5 be?

(BGM: If you know me)

Then Alex H came out as fans cheering for him and then he did the pose as fireworks came out then heading to the ring.

IG: HIS OPENT FROM KNOTHOLE, MOBIUS NOW RESING IN TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA HE IS THE RAITED R SUPERSTAR ALEXANDER HEDGEHOG!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

Bell Rings

Then Sonic, Alex H Shake hands, as they went into a tie up, then Sonic Send Alex H into the Ropes as Sonic Body slam Alex H, while Dropkick Alex H to the ground and then went into a Arm Bar hold.

PJ: Well Sonic got the better of his Cousin, by having Alex H in a Arm Bar Hold and he locking on the pressure.

Then Alex H getting up, then punch Sonic in the chest 3 times, then push him to the ropes, then he throw him into the ropes, then dropkick Sonic, as Sonic getting up, then Alex H Bodyslam Sonic and then went into a Head lock hold.

Daffy: Well now Sonic cousin getting better of him.

Then Sonic getting up, as he push Alex H into the Rope then went for a sleeper hold, then Alex H went to the ropes, throw Sonic out of the ring, then waiting for sonic to get up, then he went for his Crossbody Dive on Sonic outside of the ring and then throw him back into the ring. THen he hit the Springboard Moonsult on Sonic as he pins him but get the two count.

PJ: Well Sonic had Alex H in a sleeper hold, but Alex H outsmarted Sonic, then hit that monsult but he got a two count insted.

Then Alex H pick up Sonic, as he slam him on the ground, then going for the Leg Drop but Sonic move out of the way as he DDT Alex H and going for the springboard closeline.

Daffy: Sonic going for the spring bord closeline and will he hit that mark?

Then Alex H getting up as Sonic went for the move but Alex H caught Sonic with the Spear in the air and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I think you know me)

IG: WINNER AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND THE RAITED R SUPERSTAR ALEXANDER HEDGEHOG!

Daffy: Alex H won it.

PJ: Well he move to the next round.

**Since I lost time on this, I am going to do a Time skip and get to Toonamaina 28.**

**TWAE Time Skip**

**As Extreme Went by, Tails Beat Bully Chris to move on the next round and Roderick Rat beat Tim Possible to move on the next round. Then Heat Came along as Danny Phantom Beat Furball Cat by cheating, moving to the next round while facing Clay who beat CHase Young, Duncan beat Calamity due to Bully's Interference's and Montana Max Beat Bean move on to the next round.**

**1-29-2-6.**

**As TWAE PPV Battle Royal, Thor Retain his Title agents Scourge, Sonic and Alex H, Doomsday won the Battle Royal, he got a shot at Toonamaina 28 agents for the Extreme Title or Heat title.**

**2-13-2-2-19**

**As Extreme Came to Deadpool Country Canada, The Reaper have Challenge Deadpool try to end his Streak 21-0, he will wait for Deadpool to answer soon and he want Deadpool. As The Torment begins for Extreme Irwin beat Alex H with the help of Scourge, Tails beat Bully Chris and move on to face Irwin on TWAE PPV Valentines Day.**

**On Heat Danny Phantom beat Clay to move on the next round to TWAE PPV Valentines Day Blast, as Duncan Beat Montana Max move on the Next round too. It was Scourge taking on Alex H as Alex H got the win beating Scourge.**

**Then TWAE PPV Valentines Day Blast, as Irwin beat Tails thanks to Speedy Bird costing Tails the match while Irwin heading to the Finals, Danny Beat Duncan as he head to the finals, Tag Team match for the Undisputed Tag Team titles as The Bounty Hunters Nack and Physco take on Babylon Rouges Speedy Bird and Jet the hawk. As Babylon going to win but Tails came, Cost Speedy to get pin by Nack as the Bounty Hunter Retain there tag Team titles and Speedy is not happy with Tails. Now extreme title match as Duke Nukem Retain the title agents Snot and Destroy him. Now EXTREME Championship Title match Chamber match. as Thor Retain his world title agents Rio, Scourge, Nanzo, Plucky Duck and Bully Chris. THen the Finals of the Heat World Title as Irwin won the Tournament and became new HEat World Champion as Danny Phantom is shock and angry that Furball Cat cost him the match.**

**So We getting Ready for Toonamaina 28.**

(BGM: THis is EXTREAM)

Fireworks: BOOM BOOM BOOOM!

Live: Form the MGM Grand Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE EXTREAM I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN

Daffy Duck: I am TWAE Hall of Famed Daffy Duck.

PJ: WE GOT MATCHES

(BGM: Crazy By Gnarls Barkley)

Then The WWEA Animated Hard Core Champ, XCWA Hard Core Champ Deadpool came out with Robin, Aqualad, Alucard and Wolverine. as Crowd BOOING At him. With Sing saying Deadpool You going to be Reap, Reaper will Make Deadpool 22-0 and RIP Deadpool.

PJ: Deadpool did answer Reaper challenge but Why he bring his crew with him, I don't know what going on with the new GM GB and this is strange.

Daffy: I have no ideal this is Deadpool we talking about.

Deadpool: Well after we won the survivor series match agents Digi-Evultion, I got called out in my home country of Canada by The Dead Cat Reaper, he told me that I am his next victim and he will continue the streak? AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA Well I plan to end his Streak, See Dead Cat your powers came form Toonamaina so I am going to end that Streak 21 TWAE Wrestlers have failed to end Reaper streak but I am going to be that man to End it. So Reaper you got your match, you, Me at Toonamaina 28 for your streak 21-0 in Hell in the cell match and I am going to be that Man walk out of hell.

(BGM: McMillian)

Then Charles Came out dancing to the Scene as fans cheering for him and he smiles to Deadpool.

Charles; HOLLER HOLLER PLAYERS, Now Deadpool you suppose to come to TWAE Extream by your self not your crew, I Figure that slime ball GB have a hand of this, also I was shock hearing TW being removed by his own Board of Directors too well I gust GB must have Lady Tsunade, Sarutobi in his back pocket, I don't know what gotten into you two but TW I always Respect you, so Good Luck getting your company back and I hope you do. But Since you 4 in my ring, well I got a idea at Toonamaina 28 I am going to make sure you won't help Deadpool to cheat, so I am going to make it a 8 Man Tag Team match, it you 4 agents my 4 and here they are now.

(BGM: State Alcumest Theme)

Then Col. Roy Mustang, Col. Alexander Louse Armstorng, Scar and Ling came out as Fans Cheering for them while Immortal Was shock.

Charles: It will be the State Alcumest VS Immortal at Toonamaina 28 So Welcome to the DOG HOUSE IMMORTAL!

Then he left.

PJ: Well the match is Set for Toonamaina 28 TWAE State Alcumest VS WWEA Immortal in a 8 Man Tag Team match elemation. Also TWAE The Reaper will put his 21-0 Streak on the line agents WWEA Immortal Own Deadpool in 3 Stage of Hell Match.

Daffy: Charles Change that Part since Reaper want it.

PJ: Well up next King of the RIng Title match is Next and Also News form Charles. He say that he going to send WWEA GM GB a message soon.

Typhoon Cat was watching allot of his Toonamaina Matches, while he was looking at them and looking at Deadpool face too.

Typhoon Cat: Since Toonamaina 3 I have been dominated, my powers is form Toonamaina it self, I have won 20 matches, my streak continues, but I do need a new challenge see I already got one victim Deadpool form WWEA Animated, But I need 3 Victims form CWF, WWT and VGW because I want to add 24-0 to my streak, Even I prove to Itachi that I am the Real Deal, see I wasn't the Reaper back then I was working for a Detroit Wrestling Minor League Base company, Undertaker came to me, say that I got potential become the Next Dead Cat so he took me under his wing, train me go though hell, back to become the Reaper and I was born. See I have Took on my victims, they try to end my streak but 21 have fallen to the power and Let see about the streak. Deadpool, Anyone form WWT, CWF and VGW you need to watch this see who you going to be agents me! Oh Dagget Beaver I know you on WWT if you want to try again to beat my Streak then you are welcome to Try becasue you going to fail like you did in Toonamaina 19

The Reaper 20-0 Streak

1 Toonamaina 3 (Great Western Form, Los Angeles California): The Reaper VS Alexander Armington I 1-0

Reaper Choke slam and Toombstone Alex I

2. Toonamaina 4 (Bryant Denny Stadium, Tuscaloosa, Alabama) Bugs Bunny 2-0

Reaper Toombstone Bugs Bunny

3. Toonamaina 5 (Sun Devil Stadiume, Tempe, Arizona)

The Reaper VS Sonic The Hedgehog 3-0

4. Toonamaina 6 (Yale Bowl, New Haven, Connecticut)

The Reaper VS Shadow The Hedgehog 4-0

5. Toonamaina 7 (RFK Memorial Stadium, Washington, DC)

The Reaper VS Buster Bunny 5-0

6. Toonamaina 8 (Ben Hill Griffin Stadium, Gainesville, Florida)

The Reaper VS Takato 6-0

7. Toonamaina 9 (Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia)

The Reaper VS Tai Karymia 7-0

8. Toonamaina 10 (Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, Hawaii)

The Reaper VS Pepe Le Pew 8-0

9. Toonamaina 11 (Solider Field, Chicago, Illinois)

The Reaper VS Blaze the Cat 9-0

Brother VS SIster match

10. Toonamina 12 (Notre Dame Stadium, South Bend, Indiana)

The Reaper VS Vegeta 10-0

Vegeta Coudn't beat the Reaper in Toonamaina.

(Old Record 51 hours)

11. Toonamina 13 (Kinnick Stadium, Iowa City, Iowa)

The Reaper VS Goku 11-0

They Fought but Reaper won in the end (The Best match and New Record 54 Hours)

12. Toonamaina 14 (Mercedes-Benz Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana)

The Reaper VS Chip Mapplewood VS Dale 13-0

The Reaper Dommanted Chip and Dale.

13. Toonamaina 15 (TD Gardens, Boston, Mass)

The Reaper VS Vampire Rayian Fox 14-0

Reaper Put down Rayian Fox.

14. Toonamaina 16 (Pontiac Sliverdome, Pontiac, Michigan)

The Reaper VS Danny Phantom 15-0

Reaper Prove that Ghost Power is no match for the Dead Cat.

15. Toonamaina 17 (HH Humphrey Metrodome, Minneapolis, Minnesota)

The Reaper VS Wolfgang 16-0

The Reaper Put down the Bully Leader.

16. Toonamaina 18 (Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, Missouri)

The Reaper VS Derrick Williams Sr. 17-0

Derrick try everything to end Reaper Streak, but Reaper won and end Derrick winning streak as his streak continues.

17. Toonamaina 19 (Metlife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey)

The Reaper VS Dagget Beaver 18-0

Reaper show Dagget his powers and won.

18. Toonamaina 20 (Madison Square Garden, New York City)

The Reaper VS New York Hometown Hero Jake Long 19-0

Reaper, Jake fought longer but Reaper won in the end and Respect Jake Long for giving him a good fight (57 Hours long New Record)

19. Toonamaina 21. (Melbourne Cricket Grounds, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia)

The Reaper VS Leatherface 20-0

Leatherface 20-0, Jake Long 19-0, Dagget Beaver 18-0, Derrick Williams Sr. 17-0. Wolfgang 16-0, Danny Phantom 15-0, Vampire Rayian Fox 14-0, Dale 13-0, Chip 12-0, Goku 11-0, Vegeta 10-0, Blaze the Cat 9-0, Pepe Le Pew 8-0, Tai Karymia 7-0, Takato 6-0, Buster Bunny 5-0, Shadow The Hedgehog 4-0, Sonic the Hedgehog 3-0, Bugs Bunny 2-0 and Alexander Armington I 1-0. YOU ARE NEXT Deadpool, Anyone From WWT, CWF AND VGW.

Typhoon Cat: The Match is 3 Stage of Hell, because 4 Men enters but One Levee, that will be me and the Streak will contune.

**PJ: Now we are back and it for the King of the Ring Title.**

**Daffy: For the pass few weaks Danny Phantom, Furball Cat have been at each other necks since they costing each other there matches.**

**PJ: Now this is Furball Last shot at the title and let hope he can beat him.**

**(BGM: Just Don't Care Anymore By Jim Johnston and American Fangs)**

**As Danny Phantom came out with the TWAE King of the Ring Title as Fans Booing at him.**

**IG: THIS IS FOR THE KING OF THE RING CHAMPONSHIP FIRST FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 207 Pounds he is the KING OF THE RING CHAMPION DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Daffy: Well Danny got a new theme song as he using it and want to become King for ever.**

**PJ: Let see Furball Can beat him.**

**(BGM: Rock N Ravbe Infection)**

**IG: THE CHALLANGER FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 199 POUNDS HE IS FURBALL CAT!**

**Crowd: YAAAAAAA**

**Daffy: Well Furball want to win this one and he Felling it.**

**PJ: With the new look and new fighting attatude he want this title and want to get it.**

**The Bell Rings as Danny Attacking Furball, as he Closeline him, then stomp on him while punching him fewtimes and then DDT him too.**

**PJ: Danny is on a warpath and want to end Furball.**

**Then Furball Fighting back, as he punching, kicking then keep fighting him as he closeline Danny to the ground then drop kick Danny as he Went for the Neckbraker but Danny Counter it with a Backbarker.**

**Daffy: Furball was fighting but Danny Counter it and he want to end this quick.**

**Danny going for the Phantom Slam (Wasteland) Then someone music plays.**

**(BGM: I Came for Money)**

**Then Montana Max as Fans cheering for him and heading to the ring as he mocking Danny then Danny turn around while screaming at Max.**

**PJ: Hay what Max doing here?**

**Daffy: I think he want some pay back On Danny.**

**THen Danny Turn around as Furball Hit the Feliner (Flipbottom) and then Pins him**

**Ref: 1-2-3!**

**Bell: Ding Ding**

**(BGM: Rock N Rave Infection)**

**IG: WINNER AND NEW KING OF THE RING CHAMPION FURBALL CAT!**

**Crowd: YAAAAAA**

**Then Danny Screams at Max as he was shock and Not happy.**

**Daffy: Well Montana Cost Danny the match and Title as Furball Took Advange then won it**

**PJ: Danny will have his Reving on Max than Furball Cat.**

**Daffy: Well Up next Doomsday will Make his Choice Who he will Face at Toonamaina 28.**

**(BGM: MackMillian By Jim Johnson)**

**Charles then dancing to the ring, as fans cheering for him as he was waving to the fans and then enter into the ring.**

**IG: PLESEE WELCOME THE TWAE OWNER CHARLES ROBERTS!**

**Crowd: YAAAA**

**PJ: Well It Doomsday Time to chose see witch title he will go for.**

**Daffy: Since he won the Battle Royal, Doomsday is a force on a mission to become Champion and he want to do that at Toonamaina 28.**

**Charles: Now Before I go about Doomsday Title choosing, Please welcome the GM Of Extreme and Heat!**

**(BGM: Slay me)**

**Then Matt Ishida came out as Fans Cheering for him and he was entering into the ring.**

**PJ: Here is Extreme GM Matt Ishida, I wonder who is the new GM Of Heat since Bugs Bunny Retired.**

**Daffy: We will find out right now.**

**(BGM: Ikari No Jushin)**

**Then Raymon Coryal Came out as Fans Cheering for him and PJ Was shock seeing this.**

**PJ: WOW this is news, It the TWAE/ICCW Hall of Fame Raymon Coryal, he is the new Heat GM and Now this going to boost TV Ratings.**

**Daffy: Well Charles did call him and ask him become the Heat GM. So Raymon Say yes to that.**

**Crowd: Raymon, Raymon, Raymon and Raymon!**

**Raymon: Thanks Fans, I am back but as GM since Bugs have left us since he did want to Retired as Heat Gm and now I Plan bring Heat better than ever.**

**Crowd: YAAAAA**

**Charles: Now The TWAE Champion and Heat World Champion. Thor and Irwin!**

**(BGM: God of Thunder by Kiss)**

**Then Thor Came out as Fire works booms, then he heading to the ring high fives the fans and they cheering for him.**

**Titatorn/Iriwn Voice: IT'S ALL ABOUT THE IRWIN YO! AND I AM THE NEW HEAT WORLD CHAMPION TOO**

**(BGM: It's All about the Irwin, Yo!)**

**Then Irwin came out as he holding the Heat world title, as fire works came out, then Mandy was with him as the fans was shock and Mandy couldn't believe that Irwin won the bet and the new champ.**

**Daffy: I think that Mandy made a bet with Irwin that if he won the Heat World Title, then she will become his girlfriend and well Irwin won it so she is regenerating this Bet even Nightmare Seven was shock seeing this too and now she have to live with this.**

**PJ: She shouldn't made that bet and now she suck with Irwin.**

**Charles: Ok the champs are here now The Number one contender and 2012 Battle Royal Winner He is form New Orleans, Louisiana HE IS DOOMSDAY!**

**(BGM: Hells Bell By AC/DC)**

**Then Doomsday came out as Fans Booing at him, while he was Roars, then Fire came out, then he heading to the ring with a Mean face look and he want that title bad.**

**Charles: Ok Doomsday witch Title you want to go after and you must chose one.**

**Then Doomsday grab the Mic, as he looking at Thor, then Irwin then Thor and then he Choke-slam Thor.**

**Doomsday: I want Thor Title in Extreme HELL IN THE CELL MATCH!**

**PJ: WOW Did you hear that?**

**Daffy: Yea the one of TWAE History Extreme matches of all time and will Charles give him that match.**

**Charles: Since the Fans want it, YOU got it, It will be Doomsday VS Thor for the TWAE Championship Match in a Extreme Hell in the Cell Match and it will be filed with Weapons.**

**Crowd: YAAAAAAAA**

**Then Doomsday smiles as he heading back and was happy he got that match. While Thor plotting his payback on Doomsday and Plan get him back while heading back to his dressing room.**

**Charles: Since Irwin don't have a Challenger well I took care of that part, On Heat it will be a small tournament who will face Irwin for the World title at Toonamaina 28. So it will be Danny Phantom VS Montana Max.**

**Crowd: YAAAAA**

**Charles: It will be Bully Chris Griffin VS A-Truth!**

**Crowd: YAAAAA.**

**Charles: The Finals will be in the Main Event of Heat. SO Good Luck to the 4 Challengers and The Extreme Knockout/Heat Woman's Title unification Match is Next!**

**Crowd: YAAAAA**

**Then he left.**

**PJ: Well that will be on Heat and Up Next Nicole Weasel The Heat Woman's Champion will Take on The Extreme Knockout Champion Fox Next.**

Sing Appears: TWAE Knockout/Womans Title unification Match

(BGM: Madusa Theme By Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm)

Nicole: Are you Ready?

IG: THIS IS FOR THE TWAE KNOCKOUT AND WOMANS TITLE UNIFICATION MATCH FIRST FORM COLORADO SPRINGS, COLORADO WEIGHING AT 183 POUNDS SHE IS THE TWAE WOMANS CHAMPION NICOLE WEASEL!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: This determan who will become Undisputed Knockout Champion.

Daffy: Only one will walk out as the Undisputed Knockout Champ.

(BGM: Alundra Blayzed Remastered 3rd Theme song)

Then Fox doing her pose, as the current move up, as Fox came out while the fans Cheering for her and she heading to the ring.

IG: HER OPPENT FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA NOW RESING IN CHINATOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 182 POUDNS SHE IS THE TWAE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION FOX!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well news that Fox is going to Retired form Wrestling soon, but she will Mange a new Superstar that she is dating and he will arrived Heat this weak.

Daffy: It not Skunk or Rabbit since Rabbit will be facing the new guy, while he wasn't happy with Fox and now he want to hurt the new guy.

(BGM: The Man in Me")

Titatorn: TWAE WRESTLING PRESIDENT FIFI LA FUME!

IG: NOW Please welcome the one will be presenting the TWAE UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPIONSHIP BELT THE TWAE PRESIDENT FIFI LE FUME-ARMINGTON!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

PJ: She going to give the belt to the winner and she will be joining us too.

Daffy: Welcome Ms. Le Fume to join us.

Fifi: The Pleasure is all mine and I want to see this match.

The Bell Ring.

PJ: The match on the way, as Fox, Nicole got into a tie up, as Nicole throw Fox into the ropes, going for the close-line but Fox ducks, then went for a spinning Hurricana and follow by a drop-kick.

Then Nicole getting back up, as Fox on the attack, then she going for the spin kick but Nicole ducks, then did a flying close-line, then a sup-flex as she got a two count and then put Fox into a sleeper hold.

Daffy: Nicole came back, as she got a 2 count and got Fox in a Sleeper hold.

Then Fox getting back up, as she brining Nic, then she did a back body drop, then getting up as she hit the spine buster and got a 2 count on that.

PJ: Well Fox got a 2 count after a good spin buster, then she going for the Foxy stinger but is it too early for that? And let see if she can get that to happen.

Then Fox pick up Nic, as she going for the Foxy stinger but Nic counter it with a DDT, then went for the Butterfly Supflex and went for the pin.

Ref: 1-2

Then Fox Kick out at two, as Nic shaking her head and was plan going for her Bounty Drive (Powerbomb).

Daffy: Nicole going for her finishing move the Bounty Drive and let see if she will get it.

Then Nicole pick up Fox, as she got Fox in a powerbomb position, but Fox punching Nic head as she fighting it and then hit the Fox Stinger (Facebuster) as she was also out too.

PJ: Fox counter Nic move and both of them is out let see who get up first.

Ref: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7

Then Fox Moving towards Nic as she drape her hand over Nic Wast and Ref Began to count.

Ref: 1-2

Then Nicole Kick out at 2 1/2 as Fox was shock and Fans was shock too.

Daffy: WOW Nicole Kick out of the Foxy Stinger and Fox even the crowd can't believe it too.

Fifi: Nicole do got some fight left in her and she want to become the champ.

Then Fox Singling the End is near, as she pick up Nicole, then put her on the top turn buckle as she going for her Foxy Stinger on the top rope and trying get the title too.

PJ: Fox is going to end this, she going for the Foxy Stinger again and this time on the top turnbuckle.

Then Fox was going for it, but Nicole wake up, then she punch Fox in the chest 3 times, then getting up, as she have Fox in a powerbomb Position and Screams!

Daffy: Nicole fought out of it, then she going for her Bounty Drive on the top rope and she is screaming too.

THen Nicole hit the Bounty Drive form the Top rope, then craws over to Fox body and Pins her.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Madusa Theme By Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm)

IG: WINNER AND NEW UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPION NICOLE WEASLE!

Crowd; YAAAAAAAAA

Nicole getting up as she smiles, then helping Fox up, then she hold her hand to Fox, as Fox Shaking it then Fans Chanting Thank you Fox and they are cheering for her too.

Crowd; THANK YOU FOX, THANK YOU FOX AND THANK YOU FOX!

PJ: Well Fox is Official Retired form Wrestling now, Letting new blood become champs and she going to become a full time Manger for the new guy on Heat.

Daffy: Right now TWAE President Fifi Le Fume is presenting the TWAE UNDISPUTED Knockout Title Belt to Nicole Weasel and the Fans cheering too.

Fifi: Nicole Weasel I, the fans of TWAE happy to present you the TWAE Undisputed Knockout Championship Belt to you, you can defend this belt on Extreme or Heat so good luck becoming the Champion Nicole Weasel.

THen Nack Weasel, Physco Weasely, Rouge the Bat and Sarah Weasely came out as they giving Nic a Hug, Then some one want to give his love a hug too and that was Cowboy Michael Armington.

(BGM: Longnecks and Rednecks)

Michael Voice: SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAM LUCK!

Then Michael Armington came out drinking a Beer, also clapping for his love Nicole Weasel as fans cheering for him and he is heading to the ring.

PJ: IT the Return of Cowboy Michael Armington, we haven't seen him in weeks since Scott Armington II Injured his Leg durning that lost to The Bounty Hunters and Now he do want some payback on his Cousin.

Daffy: The Whole Armington Family was in shame, since Scott II Attack Michael Armington so they not on speaking terms and now this is personal too.

Then Michael Hugging Nic and kiss her too. They are Interrupted by a Familiar Song.

(BGM: Off the Chain)

Then Scott Armington II came out with his business suit on, as he clapping to Michael and others wile fans booing at him.

Daffy: What he want?

Scott II: Well Cousin I heard you are better and back. But this going to become mine time soon and I am going to become the HEAT WORLD CHAMPION AND YOU CAN'T STOP Me.

Michael: Scott II your family, My self is a shame of you, what you did to my leg 2 months ago, I was thinking about it and then I going to give you hell what you did so I want a match with you.

(BGM: McMillian)

Charles was on the Titan-torn as he smiling and the fans cheering for him.

Charles on the Titan-torn: HAY Scott II Over here, know what I was thinking going for the 4 Challengers in the small tournament for Irwin world title so Fifi you think if this a good ideal to add 4 more Challengers into the tournament?"

Crowd: ADD 4 MORE!

Fifi: Well I see why not, since the Fans want it and this will boost the ratings too.

Charles: OK So I am going to make Heat a Tournament Night see who will face Irwin for his World title at Toonamaina 28. So it will be Michael Armington VS Scott Armington II in a Fall count anywhere match!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Charles: Second it will be Fox new Boyfriend Taking on Rabbit in his Daybue Match.

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

Charles Thrid It will be Danny Phantom Taking on Montana Max!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAA

Charles: Last not least. Bully Chris Giffrin Taking on The Insane A-Truth!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Charles: SO THAT IS ALL I HAVE SPOKEN AND GOOD LUCK TO THE CHALLENGERS! SO GOOD NIGHT FANS!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA

PJ: Well We will see you on Heat Live at the Scottrade Center, St. Louis, Missouri for Heat so I am Prince John.

Daffy: I am Daffy Duck and We will see you on Heat.

HEAT

(BGM: Get Ready By Jim Johnson)

Fire works came out.

Live: Scottrade Center, St. Louis, Missouri

PJ: WELCOME TO HEAT LIVE IN THE SCOTTRADE CENTER, ST. LOUIS, MISSOURI I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN.

Daffy: I am TWAE HALL OF FAME DAFFY DUCK.

PJ: RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO OUR FIRST HEAT WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT MATCH RIGHT NOW.

(BGM: Off the Chain)

IG: THIS IS THE FIRST ROUND OF THE HEAT WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT MATCH WINNER WILL FACE THE HEAT WORLD CHAMP IWRIN AT TOONAMAINA 28. FIRST FORM NEW YORK CITY WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS SCOTT ARMINGTON II!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO

Daffy: WELL SCOTT II BEIN A DOUCH TO THE ARMINGTON FAMILY AND INJRED MICHAEL ARMINGTON TOO.

PJ: NOW MICHAEL ARMINGTON WANT REVING ON SCOTT II.

(BGM: Longnecks and Rednecks)

Michael Voice: SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAM LUCK!

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON!

Then Michael come running, as he attacking Scott II, then kicking his butt as Fans cheering for him and the Ref Rings the bell.

Daffy: Michael wast no time to get the match started.

Then Scott II kick Michael in the chest area, as he punching him in the face, then close-line Michael out of the ring as he went out and stomp on him.

PJ: Scott II is back on the attack now and trying hurt Michael more.

Then Scott II Set up a Table as he lean it agents the guard rail, then he throw Michael but Michael revised it, then throw Scott II into the Table as Fans cheering and Michael went on the attack.

Daffy: Scott II was going throw Michael though the Table, but Michael have put on the brakes, then throw Scott II into the table instead.

Then Michael grab a Steel Chair, then Whack Scott II on the head, then whack him again as Scott II head was bleeding, as he grab Scott II and Supflex him as he pins him but get a 2 count.

PJ: Michael busted Scott II Head open and only got a two count after that supflex.

Then Michael went to pick up Scott II, but Scott II throw Michael out of the ring, as he wen out side, to grab Michael, then throw him into the steel steps as he getting another table putting into the ring, then grab Michael as he ddt him and then throw him into the ring.

Daffy: I see Scott II eyes, he going for the Cash Off (Spear) and will he hit that mark?

Then Scott II Put Michael agents the Table that was on the turnbuckle, as he going for the Cash off, but Michael Move out of the Way, as Scott II Crash though the table and Michael smiles and screams.

PJ: Michael move out of the way and now he setting up the Last Call.

Then Scott II turn around as Michael Hit the Last Call (Super Kick) and Pins Scott II.

Ref: 1-2-3!

IG: Winner and advance to the next Round Cowboy Michael Armington!

Crowd; YAAAAA

(BGM: Longnecks and Rednecks)

Daffy: Well Michael got his revving and won the match so he moving on to the sim-finals.

PJ: So Next up Tanner Armington VS Rabbit next.

(BGM: McMilliten)

PJ: Here come the Owner of TWAE Charles Roberts and I think he got some news.

Daffy: Well let see what he want.

Charles: Hollower, Hollower players let get to business see Toonamaina 28 is around the conner so I plan to up this tournament, the 7 matches since Michael advance to the next round will be in a Main Event Battle Royal and winner will go on Toonamaina 28 to face Irwin for the Heat World Title so Hollower and Hollower Players!

Charles went to the back and to his offices

(Crowd Cheering)

PJ: Well that news right now and it will be a Main Event a Battle Royal determine who will be number one contender for Irwin title at Toonamaina 28.

Daffy: Now let get to the next match

Then Lights went out, as it was dark, then Rabbit came with his Light up Jacket saying Y2R and then Fireworks came out.

(BGM: Break the walls Down)

Then Rabbit pose as Fans doing Booing and Cheering for Rabbit

(60/40 Fans Booing/Cheering)

IG: THIS IS THE SECOND ROUND OF THE HEAT WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT, WINNER WILL ADVANCE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL DETERMINE BE THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE HEAT WORLD TITLE. FIRST FORM THE VALLEY, CHINA NOW RESING IN MANHATTAN, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS RABBIT!

PJ: Rabbit still trying hit on Fox, but Fox still don't like him anyway since he is a Idiot arrogant Jerk and now he still pestering Fox who her Boyfriend his.

Daffy: Let Find out.

(BGM: Alundra Blayzed Remastered 3rd Theme song)

Then Fox came out with a mic as Fans Cheering for her.

Rabbit got a Mic and began to talk.

Rabbit: I AM THE IATOLA OF ROCK, ROLLA, THE BEST IN THE WORLD I AM RABBIT AND FOX TIMES UP SO WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?

Fox; Well he is her and you can answer to his Theme song

(BGM: TNA RVD theme song)

Voice: LE TANG, THE WHO F*N SHOW, LE TANGNATIOR AND LE TANSANATIORA!

Then Le Tang came out as he did his RVD Pose and Fans cheering for him as Fire works came out

IG: HIS OPPENT A COMPANY BY FOX HE FORM GRAND RAPIDS, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 206 POUDNS HE IS 2012 TWA HALL FO FAMER AND FORMER LONGER TWAE TV CHAMPION OF ALL TIME LE TANG!

PJ: IT THE RETURN OF TWA 2012 HALL OF FAME WHO GOING TO BE ACCEPTED IN TO THE HALL OF FAME AWARDS LE TANG AND HE COMMING BACK TO TWAE.

Daffy: Also he Fox new boyfriend too.

Then the bell Rings, As Rabbit trying attack Le Tang but Le Tang fighting back, as he did kicks, punching into Rabbit Face, then throw Rabbit to the ropes as he did a Spin kick to Rabbit face follow by a Flip Leg Drop and pins him but he got a 1 count.

PJ: Rabbit trying to get a upper hand on Le Tang, But Le Tang Fighting back and on the attack.

Then Le Tang Pick up Rabbit, but Rabbit punch Le Tang in the Balls, while the Ref was not looking as Fox screaming to the Ref, then Rabbit DDT Le Tang, as he went over to Fox, then blow a kiss at her as she was not happy, then Rabbit went back working on Le Tang Back then dragging Le Tang to the Ropes, as he put Le Tang on the Second rope and then did the Outlaw on Le Tang Back.

Daffy: The Ref didn't see Rabbit did the Low Blow on Le Tang, as Rabbit is working on Le Tang Back and trying to impress Fox but she didn't like it.

Then Rabbit, did the Rabbitsult (the Lion Sult) as he Pins Le Tang but get a 2 count instead but keep working on Le Tang Back, as he got Le Tang in a Camille Clutch, but Le Tang getting up and got out of the Clutch as he screams, then went did the Rolling Thunder but also did damage on his back.

PJ: Le Tang out of that Submission hold as he getting up and try to fight back since his back took most of the damage.

Then Le Tang grab Rabbit as he throw Rabbit outside of the ring, then went out, as he Kick Rabbit in the chest area, then put him on the guard rail, as he went up on the apron, then he did his Pose and Fans Chant along too.

Fans: LE TANG!

Then Le Tang hit the Leg drop on Rabbit as he was on top of the Guard rail and connect it as they fell, then Le Tang went back into the RIng resting as the Ref Checking on Le Tang, Fox Step on Rabbit privet parts as Rabbit scream and she went to the other side as fans cheering. Then the Ref Began to Count.

PJ: HAY She can't do that?

Daffy: Oh yea she did and got Rabbit back all these years of Pent up aggression.

Then Rabbit enter into the Ring, sit holding his Privet Part, as Le Tang going for a Sup-flex but Rabbit counter it with the Rabbitbraker (Code breaker) as both wrestlers were down. Then the Ref began the count.

PJ: Rabbit counter Le Tang Sup-flex with the Rabbit Breaker, as Both Wrestlers down, Fox trying get her boyfriend up and they are getting up now.

Then Rabbit getting up, so as Le Tang as they fighting each other, Then Rabbit drop-kick Le Tang, then Telling the Ref go keep Fox enter into the ring as he went to do that, Rabbit went get a Steel chair, as he enters, then he was going to hit Le Tang with it, as he Swings at Le Tang, But Le Tang ducks, then hit the Le Tanganatior (Jumping Spin Kick) on the Steel Chair into Rabbit Face, as the Ref came back didn't see what happen, as Le Tang went on the Top Rope saying Le Tang, then hit the Five star Frog splash on Rabbit and Get the Pin.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: RVD TNA Theme song)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL LE TANG!

Then Fox happy as she came, hugging Le Tang as they went to the back and celebrated there victory.

PJ: Well Le Tang is the victor as Rabbit made one mistake and he had that chance but blew it.

Daffy: Well Up next Danny Phantom Take on Montana Max next.

(BGM: Just don't Care anymore By Jim Johnson and American Fangs)

IG: THIS IS A TOURNAMENT FOR THE HEAT WORLD TITLE AND WINNER WILL ADVANCE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL. FIRST FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS DANNY PHANTOM

(Crowd Boos)

PJ: Well Danny is on a angry mode right now and this tournament will cheer him up.

Daffy: Let hope he can keep his angry in check.

(BGM: I Come for Money By Jim Johnson)

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS MONTANA MAX!

(Crowd CHeering)

Daffy: Here Come Montana Max and his Max Posse too.

PJ: Will this be his lucky day?

Then Bell Ring, as Montana getting ready but Danny Attacking Montana max as he keep attacking him, then Throw him into the Turnbuckle, then Throw him outside of the ring.

Daffy: Hay Danny going Crazy on Montana.

PJ: I don't blame him because that Montana cost Danny the King of the Ring Title to Furball Cat.

Then Danny Throw Montana into the Steel steps, as he rip the table covering off and then did the Phantom Barrage Kick towards Max face.

Daffy: Hay He rip the table.

PJ; This is not good.

Then Danny did the Phantom Slam (Wasteland) On Montana Max though the Announcer Table as the Ref Call the bell.

Daffy: OH MY GOD!

PJ: Danny Just Injured Montana Max.

IG: Danny Phantom Has been DQ Winner Montana Max but Montana Max won't be going to Battle Royal because he is Serious Injured.

Crowd Booing at Danny as he grab the mic.

Danny: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.

Crowd: YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!

Danny: PAST FEW WEAKS, I LOST MY KING OF THE RING TITLE TO THIS JOKER FURBALL CAT SINCE MONTANA MAX HAVE COST ME WELL I SENT HIM TO THE HOSPITABLE AND NOW FURBALL I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THAT TITLE AT TOONAMAINA 28 IN A JAPAN DEATH MATCH AND THIS TIME YOU BE GOING TO SHARE A HOSPITABLE BEAD WITH MONTANA MAX!

Then Danny drop the Mic and head to the back as his music play. While EMT came to take Montana max to the Hospitable.

PJ: Well That something

Danny: Charles made that match offical now Danny Phantom VS Furball Cat for the King of the Ring title in a Japan Death Match at Toonamaina 28.

PJ: UP Next A-Truth Take on Bully Chris Giffrin next. Also Charles move the X-Ttile match to Toonamaina 28.

(Commercials)

(BGM: Beaten Path by Dale Oliver)

Then Bully Chris Giffrin Came out

IG: THIS IS THE 4th ROUND OF THE HEAT WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT FIRST FORM QUAHOG, ROADE ISLAND NOW RESING IN HELL KICK-TEN, NEW YORK WEIGHING AT 333 POUNDS HE IS BULLY CHRIS GIFFRIN!

(Crowd Booing)

PJ: This is Bully Chris chance to become champ and he want this.

Daffy: Let see if he can get past A-Turth.

A-Turth: THE TURTH HAS SET ME FREE!

(BGM: U Suck By Jim Johnson)

Then A-Turth came out as Fans cheering for him and talking to his invisible Friend Little Jimmy.

IG: HIS OPPENT FORM CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 207 POUNDS HE IS A-TRUTH!

(Crowd Cheering)

PJ: Well A-Truth Fans came back to him as he Beat up Otto Rocket and Steve Smith.

Bell RIngs

AS Chris attacking A-Truth form behind, then kicking him hard as he throw A-Truth into the rope then closeline him, as he stomps on him and did his pose.

Chris: WHO!

Crowd; BOOOOOOOO

PJ: Bully Chris just went on the attack on A-truth and he showing off for the fans.

Then A-Turh getting back up, as Chris comming towards him, then he kick Chris in the chest, then punch him in the face, then keep punching and kicking Bully Chris. Then he throw Chris into the Ropes, then Closeline him as A-Turth getting his momental back.

Daffy: A-Turth came back and now he fighting to get this win.

Then Chris Throw A-Truth into the Turnbuckles, then he getting the chain as the Ref see this, trying take his chain away and Bully Chris playing Tug of war with the Ref.

PJ: Bully Chris going to use the chain but the Ref saw it and trying to take the chain away form him.

Then Bully Chris shove the Ref down, as he Turn around, then A-Turth hit the You gat Got (jumping Complete Shot) and Pins him

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: U Suck)

IG: WINNER AND ADVANCE TO THE BATTLE ROYAL A-TURTH!

Crowd: YAAAAA

PJ: Well A-turth won it and now up next Battle Royal determine number one contender for Irwin world title.

(Comerical)

Daffy: Now We at the main event Battle Royal.

(BGM: McMillent)

Then Charles Came out as fans cheering.

Charles; Well Players, since Danny Phantom went on a Deep End, he just injured Montana Max, since I was talking to the Doctor that Max injures is more Serious so he will miss Action 4-6 weeks and means Miss Toonamaina 28.

Crowd Booing.

Charles; I know, but I will give Montana Max a future Title shot when he come back form the Hospitable and as for Danny Phantom he will be Punishes for his Actions.

Crowd Cheering.

Charles: See this I know Furball accepted his Challenge to defend his King of the Ring Title at Toonamaina 28 in a Japan Death match but I am going to give Furball 2 Partners so I am making this 3 on 1 Handy Cap match for the King of Ring Title, Furball Partners will be Calamity Coyote and Returning Tench Muyo!

Crowd Cheering even Louder.

Charles: Before I go Let me introduce Montana Max Replacement.

(BGM: Maple Leafs Muscle Theme song)

IG: THIS IS THE MAIN EVENT BATTLE ROYAL DETERMINE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR IRWIN WORLD TITLE AT TOONAMAINA 28 FIRST FORM THE EVERGREENS, CANADA NOW RESIDING IN WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CAANDA WEIGHING AT 223 POUNDS HE IS MAPLE LEAFS MUSCLE BERT RACCOON!

(Crowd Cheering)

As Bert came, shaking hands with Charles Roberts, as Charles heading to the back and Bert Posing as he heading to the Ring.

PJ: WOW THIS IS A SHOCKER RETURN OF MAPLE LEAFS MUSCLE BERT RACCOON AND ALSO THE FORMER TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP AND WORLD CHAMPION TENCH MUYO IS RETURNING.

Daffy: DANNY PHANTOM IS NOT HAPPY WITH THIS THAT HE HAVE TO GO THOUGH NOT ONLY FURBALL BUT CALAMITY AND TENCHI GET TO THE TITLE.

Michael Voice Of Screen: SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAM LUCK

Titatorn: MA with a Bull On it.

(BGM: Longnecks and Rednecks)

IG: NUMBER TWO FORM SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS COWBOY MICHAEL ARMINGTON!

(Crowd Cheering)

PJ: Well Michael Came with a win and Badly Beat his Dead brain cousin.

Daffy: Well Scott II need to Rethink what he say and now gust he is in the hospitable with Montana Max.

(BGM: RVD TNA Theme song)

Voice: LE TANG WHO F*N SHOW LEDAMANATOR LEASSANATOR!

Then Le Tang with Fox came out as he pose to the crowd and Fire works came out and he heading to the ring.

IG: NUMBER 3 A COMPLY BY FOX HE FORM GRAND RAPIDS, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS HE IS LE TANG!

(Crowd Cheering)

PJ: Well LE Tang is back and planing win this one too.

Daffy: Well I think We all know that A-Turth will be the Dark Horse in this one.

A-Truth Voice: THE TURTH HAS SET ME FREE!

(BGM: U Suck 8th Song)

Then A-Turth came out as he talking to Little Jimmy (His invisible Friend) Then heading to the ring and high five the fans.

IG: LAST NUMBER FOUR FORM CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS A COMPLY BY HIS INVISIBLE FRIEND LITTLE JIMMY HE IS A-TURTH!

(Crowd Cheering)

PJ: Well he still talking to him and Daffy Saying A-Turth Being a Dark Horse that unlikely. But if he dose win this and I will eat my words.

Daffy: Ok that a bet.

Bell Rings

As Le Tang attacking Michael, while Bert Attacking A-turth, as they trying get them out of the ring, but Michael kick Le Tang in the chest, then punching him as he trying to get him wear out and then DDT Le Tang. Then A-Turh chop Bert Chest, as he close-line Bert and Body slam him.

PJ: Well they trying get Michael and A-Truth out but that didn't work.

Daffy: They came back and then working on them. See you got to work on your foe before throwing them out of the ring.

Then A-Turh going for the You gat got, But Bert Counter it and hit the Canadian Destroyer as both Wrestlers were down.

PJ: A-truth going for the you gat got but Bert Reverse it into the Canadian Destroyer and they are down.

Then Bert was getting up, same as A-Turh as A-Turth was near the ropes, then Bert running towards A-Turth going to close-line but A-Turth smiles, as he Ducks and Bert went out of the ring by using his own momenta.

IG: BERT RACCOON IS ELIMINATED AND NOW IT DOWN TO 3.

PJ: Well Bert was going to Eliminated A-Truth but A-truth use Bert own Momenta to take him self out of the Match.

Daffy: Well A-Turth is Resting now as Michael and Le Tang fighting each other.

Le Tang, Michael were Trading punches, Kicks as Michael going for the last Call, but Le Tang ducks, then did a Spin kick towards Michael Face, then he went to the top turnbuckle, hit the Jump Kick, then going back to the Top Turnbuckle as he pose and about to hit the FIve Star Frog splash but Michael getting up and hit Le Tang as he fell on the turnbuckle.

PJ: Well Le Tang going going to hit the Five Star Frog splash but Michael hit Le Tang.

Daffy: Well Le Tang should not to pose like that but it cost him.

Then Michael getting up with Le Tang as he about to Superflex him, then A-Turth getting last bit of Engery, run, then push Michael, Le Tang off of the Turnbuckle and out of the ring as the Bell ring.

Bell: Ding DIng

(BGM: U suck)

IG: LE TANG, MICHAEL ARMINGTON IS ELIMINATED SO WINNER OF THE BATTLE ROYAL AND WILL GO TO TOONAMAINA 28 TO FACE IRWIN FOR THE TITLE IS A-TURTH!

PJ: THIS IS A SHOCKER A-TURTH ELIMINATED MICHAEL ARMINGTON AND LE TANG. NOW HE GOING TO TOONAMAINA 28 TO FACE IRWIN FOR THE TITLE.

Daffy: WELL I WAS RIGHT ABOUT A-TURTH BEING A DARK HORSE AND PJ DID YOU SAY YOU GOING TO EAT YOUR OWN WORDS IF A-TRUTH WINS?

Then PJ Grumbles as he eating a peace of paper with his own worlds on it.

Daffy: WELL WE WILL SEE YOU AT TOONAMINA 28 LIVE AT ESTADIO AZTECA, MEXICO CITY, MEXICO SO GOOD NIGHT.

The History of TWA It all Started in the year Nov. 2001 as International Championship Wrestling, It became a big name in Fan Fiction Wrestling. Also, some Hall of Fame Wrestlers started there, like 19 Time World Champion Raymon Corwer, 7 Time Champ Whiteout, 4 Time Champ Rick Fox, 5 Time Champion Dragon Hawn, 14 Time Champion Razor Armington, 85 (In Every Federation) Time Champ Alexander Armington II, 90 Time Champ Alexander Armington I Lead Armingtomaina. When ArmingtonMaina came out in 2001, Alexander Armington I was the owner of ICWF. He brought the crowd action and put ICWF On the Map. PPVs were a hit like ICWF the World Is Arising, 60 Men and Women Battle Royal, Dead Man Road, and The best PPV In the world, Toonasmanina, One of the best. But in 2003, the name changed from ICWF to ECW Extream Cartoon Wrestling around the same time in WCCW, World Cartoon Championship Wrestling, as Alexander Armington II Winning Streek 200-0 started. Also, Razor II won the ECW Battle Royal too. But name changed again to TWA. also from 2004-2011, a new Small Promotion division with TWA Called CAN, Cartoon Nonstop Action, broadcasted on DA. Then in 2010, it move to FA and is still going strong too. Also from 2009-2011, FWWA came on Luke Place since it joined with FWWE while it continues running too. But 5 years later in 2008,TWA returned since UCW called us out, so we came back with a Bang, faced UCW in the First Chains of Destiny Match with the other companies. Now, we're continuing this tradition This is TWAE 11 year Anaviersity and THIS IS TOONAMAINA 28!

Announcer Voice: LIVE FROM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO IT TWAE TOONAMAINA 28!

Fireworks: BOOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM!

Live: ESTADIO AZTECA, MEXICO CITY, MEXICO.

PJ: WELCOME TO TOONAMAINA 28 I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN

Daffy: I AM TWAE HALL OF FAMER DAFFY DUCK

PJ: WE GOT GREAT MATCHES ALSO A SPECAL GUST FROM COLD WEATHER, MICHIGAN HE IS THE FORMER TWAE/ICCW 19 TIME WORLD CHAMPION RAYMON CORWERAL!

VOICE: GET READY FOR RAYMON CORWERAL!

(BGM: Welcome to Dudleyville)

Then Raymon Came out with a Walking Cain in his hand, as Fans Cheering for him while heading to the ring and Fireworks came out. Then he heading to the announcers booth as he sit down and put on the head phones on.

PJ: Welcome Raymon

Raymon; Thanks for having me here. It good to be part of this show.

Daffy: Also to the front row is that 16-0 Eddie Mofita II and his Family is here since he keep his streak agents his brother Ozzy and Reaper did Respect them both but he plan to show Eddie II why he call the True Dead Man.

Raymon: I did train with his Dad Eddie Sr., This guy is one Scary guy he made the Wrestlers like they were scared of him.

PJ: Right now we are getting ready for our first match. KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH

(BGM: I Just Don't Care anymore)

IG: THIS IS FOR THE KING OF THE RING TITLE MATCH A 3 ON 1 HANDY CAP MATCH FIRST FORM AMY PARK, NEW JERSEY WEIGHING AT 212 POUNDS HE IS THE PHANTOM BARAGE DANNY PHANTOM!

(Crowd Booos)

Daffy: Well Danny just went on a deep end last weak since he send Montana Max to the hospitable and plans to send Furball.

Raymon; Now he got other two want there hands on him too.

(BGM: Systems of a Downfall)

Then Furball Cat holding his TWAE King of the Ring Title, Follow by Calamity Coyote and Tenchi Muyo as Fans Cheering for them.

IG: HIS OPPENTS FIRST FORM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS TENCHI MUYO!, HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS HE IS THE GENUIS CALAMITY COYOTE AND HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 210 POUNDS HE IS THE TWAE KING OF THE RING CHAMPION FURBALL CAT!

(Crowd Cheering)

As they heading to the ring and high Five the fans.

PJ: Well Furball have beat Danny Phantom for that title since Montana Max Cost Danny that title And he was so mad at the two did this to him.

Raymon: Now it a 3 on 1 and the odds on Furball side.

Then Danny was shaking his head as he grab a mic and talking.

Danny: WHO DOSE CHARLES THINK HE IS PUT ME AGENTS THESE WEAKING HA I CAN BEAT YOU 3 In 2 SECONDS

Then Tenchi Super Kick Danny Face as he was Out cold, then the Ref Rings the Bell as Furball Cover Danny and Ref begin to count.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Systems of a DownFall)

IG: WINNER IN 2 SECONDS AND STILL THE TWAE KING OF THE RING CHAMPION FURBALL CAT!

PJ: WHAT THAT WAS QUICK.

Daffy: Maybe Danny should just Fight instead of Talking and this what got him in.

Raymon: Tenchi Kick Put Danny out cold for awhile.

Then Furball, Tenchi and Calamity went to the back.

PJ: Well Next Match X-Divison Title match THE MUST SEE WRESTLER STEVE SMITH WILL DEFEND HIS X-DIVISON TITLE AGENTS RAINBOW DASH NEXT.

Steve Voice: I AM AWSOME!

(BGM: I Came to Play)

Then Steve Smith came out with Debby as he hold the TWAE X-Division Title in the air, then head down to the ring while the fans booing at him and doing his pose too.

IG: FORM LANGY FALLS, VIRGINIA WEIGHING AT 205 POUNDS ACOMPLEY BY DEBBY E

PJ: WE ARE BACK AND THIS IS FOR THE X-DIVISION TITLE SINCE RAINBOW DASH DID BEAT DAVIS FORM WWEA ANIMATED SHE WAS REWARD A X-DIVISION TITLE SHOT.

Daffy: Well let see if she can win it.

(BGM: Accent Sprits)

IG: From CLOUDSDALE FORM PONNYVILLE SHE IS RAINBOW DASH!

(Crowd Cheering)

Fireworks: BOOOM!

Then Rainbow Dash came out as she pointing Steve, then take her Cloke off, then she running down to the ramp, as he jumps over the ropes and pose on the turnbuckle. THen Fire works came out.

Steve grab a mic and shaking his head.

Steve: Really, Really and Really I got to put my X-Division Title agents a Female Mare a Pony HAHAHAHAHAHA WHat is Charles thinking and you not in my League. SO BUZZ OFF.

Then Rainbow Dash Kick Steve In the chest then she did the Spinning Arm-bar Submission hold, Even kick Debby out of the ring as the Ref Rings the bell and then Steve Tapping out as the Ref Singles for the bell.

Bell: Ding DIng

(BGM: Accent Sprits)

IG: WINNER AND NEW X-DIVISON CHAMPION RAINBOW DASH!

PJ: Hay Steve wasn't ready and she won in 3 Seconds.

Rainbow Dash Grab a mic.

Rainbow Dash: HAY Steve I am in your league now since I BEAT YOU FOR YOUR TITLE HAHAHAHAHA

Then she drop the mic and left as Steve was angry.

Daffy: She show Steve that she is in his league.

PJ: Up Next TWAE UNDISPUTED KNOCK OUT TITLE IS NEXT.

PJ: NOW IT FOR THE UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT TITLE MATCH

Sing Appears: TWAE UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

(BGM: IT Time to Rock and Roll By Jim Johnson) (Using it for Twilight Sparkles until I give her some music that fit her personally)

IG: FORM PONNYVILLE, ESQUARDA WEIGHING AT 184 POUNDS SHE IS CELESTIA FAVORITE STUDENT TWILIGHT SPARKLES!

(Crowd cheers)

Daffy: Twilight and her friends did sing a contact with Charles and Fifi to work in TWAE now they are Knockouts.

PJ: This is Twilight first title shot and see if can she win it.

Nicole Voice: ARE YOU READY?

(BGM: Madusa Theme By Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm)

Fireworks Went off.

IG: FORM DOWN UNDER, MOBIUS NOW RESING IN SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA WEIGHING AT 187 POUDNS SHE IS THE TWAE UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPION THE BOUNTY HUNTER NICOLE WEASEL!

(Crowd Cheers)

PJ: Well Nicole won the Title agents Fox and since this was Fox last match so both have Respect.

Daffy: Let see if Nicole will show Respect to Twilight.

Ref Rings the bell.

Fans For Nicole: LET GO NICOLE!

Fans For Twilight Sparkle: LET GO TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

PJ: Haft for the Fans on Nicole Side and Haft for the Fans on Twilight side.

Daffy: Well Fan Support showing good.

Then Nicole, Twilight lock up as Nicole got Twilight in a head lock, as Twilight pushing Nicole into the ropes, then she throw Nicole into the Ropes, then did a headlock take down, as Nicole getting out then push Twilight to the side, only got a two count as Twilight light went back to the side, then Nicole making Twilight getting up as she push Twilight to the ropes, then she turn it into a backslide pin, but a two count as Twilight counter it with a bridge pin, only got a two count, back, forward, back and Forward they go but couldn't get a advance on each other as they stares and shaking there hands while getting back to wrestling as fans cheering for them.

PJ: Gust this shows I can do anything better than you do.

Daffy: They showing good respect and show for the fans.

Then Twilight, Nicole went back into a tie up, as Nicole turn it into a Supflex, then she went work on the arm while trying get it to hurt and was keep at it too.

PJ: Well Nicole went for a supflex and began to get that arm of Twilight to hurt.

Daffy: This is Nicole plan try go a submission and getting that arm to hurt.

Then Twilight getting back up, as she punch Nicole 3 times, then throw Nicole into the Ropes, then she dropkick Nicole to the ground, while rubbing her arm, then she close-line Nicole down while did a Leg Drop and only get the two while she began to work on Nicole Arm.

PJ: Well Twilight decide return a favor by working on Nicole arm and now this going to become a even match.

Then Nicole getting up, as she DDT Twilight, then going for her Finishing move the Bounty Kick (Super Kick) as Twilight getting up, then she went for the Super Kick, But Twilight ducks, then grab Nicole Leg as she trip her, then went for the magic Lock (Crossface) and trying get Nicole to tap out.

Daffy: Nicole was going for the Bounty Kick, but Twilight counter it into the Magic Lock and Trying get Nicole to tape out.

Then Nicole went to the Ropes, grab it as the Ref Told Twilight let go as he counts and Twilight let go while thinking.

PJ: Well the Ref made Twilight let go since Nicole hand was on the ropes.

Then Nicole Getting up as she Bounty Kick Twilight, as her arm was hurting, then she pick up Twilight, put her on the turnbuckle, as she punch her 3 times, then singles the end is near, was going for her other finisher The Bounty (Superflex) But Twilight punch her 3 times, then kick her off, then she did the diving closeline, then setting up for her Finishing move The Elements of Harmormy (Powerbomb into a bridge Pin) then Nicole turn around, as Twilight powerbomb her, then did the bridge pin and the Ref counts.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: It time to Rock and roll)

IG: WINNER AND NEW TWAE UNDISPUTED KNOCKOUT CHAMPION TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Crowd: YAAA

PJ: Wow Twilight just counter Nicole move and hit the Elements of Harmormy and got the win.

Daffy: Her friends are happy also Twilight shake Nicole hand too.

Then AJ, Rainbow Dash, Futtershy, Rarity and Pinky Pie came to celebrated while they heading back even Pinky Pie going to throw a Party for Twilight Sparkle.

PJ: Well up next TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE MATCH IS NEXT.

**PJ: Well next it is for the INTERNATIONAL TITLE.**

**Sing Appears: TWAE INTERNATIONAL TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP**

**(BGM: Maple Leaf Remix Version)**

**IG: THIS IS FOR THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE CHAMPIONSHIP FIRST THE CHALLANGER FORM THE EVERGREENS NOW RESING IN WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA HE IS THE MUSCLE LEAF BERT RACCOON!**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**PJ: This is Bert Raccoon First tile and he want it.**

**Daffy: Well let see if he will get his chance.**

**(BGM: Whiteout)**

**IG: THE CHAMPION FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA NOW RESINING IN HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS JOHNNY PEW!**

**(Crowd CHeers)**

**Johnny Came out with the TWAE International Title Belt while heading to the Ring.**

**Daffy: Well this is for the title and let see if they put a show.**

**Then Johnny, Bert tie up as they trying get a advance on each other, but they couldn't as the ref began to brake it up by using the 10 count.**

**Then Johnny went back into a Tie up with Bert, then Johnny throw Bert into the ropes, while Bert ducks a close-line, then he ducks another one, then he did a hurricane on Johnny pew, then did a sup-flex and got him in a sleeper hold.**

**PJ: Well Bert came back with a Hurricana and a sleeper hold on Johnny pew.**

**Then Johnny pew Did a Back Body slam on Bert, then going for his D move but it was too early.**

**Daffy: Johnny not thinking straight, Bert is getting up and this not going to be good.**

**Then Johnny did the Whiteout (whisper in the wind) But Bert saw that, move out of the way as Johnny land on the mat hard, then Bert grab Johnny and going for the Raccoon Destroyer (Flipping Piledriver).**

**PJ: Bert going for the Raccoon Destroyer!**

**Then Bert hit the Raccoon Destroyer and get the pin.**

**Ref: 1-2-3!**

**(BGM: Maple Leaf Remix)**

**IG: WINNER AND NEW TWAE INTERNATIONAL CHAMP BERT RACCOON**

**Daffy: Well Bert won his first title**

**PJ: Yea and I think Johnny Pew need to think straight.**

**Daffy: Up next TWAE World title Match Irwin take on A-Truth next.**

PJ: NOW IT FOR THE HEAT WORLD TITLE

LIghts went out.

A-Truth Voice: THE TURTH HAVE SET ME FREE!

(BGM: U Suck By Jim Johnson)

Fireworks Came out

THen A-Turth Came out as Fans Cheering for him

(BGM: It All about the Irwin YO!)

FIreworks came out

Then Irwin came out with Mandy as he screaming YES YES YES TO the crowd. while he was heading to the Ring.

Daffy: I have a bad Feeling that something going to happen.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE HEAT WORLD TITLE FIRST THE CHALLANGER. FORM CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS A-TURTH!

(Crowd CHeers)

IG: THE CHAMPION FORM ENDSVILLE, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 202 POUNDS HE IS THE HEAT WORLD CHAMPION IRWIN!

(Crowd Cheers)

Then Irwin was going to get a kiss from Mandy but Mandy Slap Irwin in the face, as the bell ring and then A-Truth Hit the You got gat on Irwin as he pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: U-Suck)

IG: WINNER AND NEW WORLD CHAMPION A-TRUTH!

PJ: in 3 seconds A-Truth won the title.

Daffy: I knew Mandy will snap and now Irwin is shock.

PJ: Well up next TWAE UNDESPUTED TAG TEAM TITLES IS NEXT.

PJ: Well We supose to have the Tag Team Championship match. But Roy Mustang Just Got Injured durning the TWAE Road Show in Nuevo Laredo. It was State Alchemist Taking on Beybladers Gingai and Kenta. As Roy going for the Elbow Drop, He Trip and Fell into the table braking his arm. So they out of the Tag Team match and we will hear form Col. Armstrong to hear on his Ferula Arm.

Daffy: But Charles do have last minuet Replace meant for the Tag Champs.

Charles: It suppose to be State Alchemist Take on Freelance Bounty Hunters. But Due to Roy Mustang Injury I Had no choice to take them out, But they will get a Future Tag Team title shot.

Crowd Cheers.

Charles; SO It not going to be 1 Tag Team facing Freelance Bounty Hunters, it will be 3 Because IT WILL BE a 4 WAY DANCE PIN FALL OR SUBMISSION TO a FINNISH FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS. ALSO THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS DON' T HAVE TO BE PIN TOO. SO LET GET TO THE MATCH RIGHT NOW

Crowd Cheering as he left.

PJ: Let see who be facing the Tag Team Champs.

IG: THIS IS FOR THE UNDISPUTED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!

(BGM: Beyblade Metal Fusion)

IG: FIRST FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WEIGHING AT COMBINED 430 POUNDS TEAM OF GINGKA HAGANE AND KYOYA TATEGAMI THEY ARE TOKYO BEYBLADERS!

Crowd CHeers.

Daffy: The new Team did made there daybed in TWAE Road Show also they did help Roy to the hospitable too.

(BGM: Soma Joe/Mangues Mix Theme song)

IG: THERE OPPENTS FORM ISLAND OF SOMOA WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS MICHAEL BAXTER AND HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM LONDON, ENGLAND WEIGHING AT 208 POUDNS HE IS DASH LANCER! THEY ARE SOMANA-ENGLAND CONNECTION!

Mix Reaction

(BGM: I Come for Money/Here Come the Money Theme Mix)

IG: THERE OPPENT FORM ACME ACERS, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 204 POUNDS HE IS MONTANA MAX AND HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER FORM PORKBELLY, ALBERTA, CANADA WEIGHING AT 304 POUNDS HE IS BLING BLING BOY THEY ARE THE AMERICAN-CANADANIT MONEY MAKERS.

Crowd: Cheers.

PJ: Montana Max and Bling Bling form that Tag Team and now they are going for the Tag Team Titles.

(BGM: THE ROCKERS)

Then Fireworks came out

IG: YOUR UNDESPUTED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS FORM TOON TOWN, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT COMBINED WEIGHT OF 450 POUNDS THEY ARE NACK THE WESALE AND PHYSCO WESLEY THEY ARE THE FREELANCE BOUNTY HUNTERS!

Crowd Cheers.

Daffy: Well the match begins and the champs don't have to be pin.

Then it was Montana, Gingka going to start this while Max, Dash, Physco and Nack hang back. Then Montana, Gingka were in a tie up, as Gingka did a hip toss, then another one, as he throw Montana into the Ropes, then he did a headlock take down and was going for a pin but Montana Move his body to not get pin.

PJ: Gingka got Montana in a Head lock take down and putting pressure on Montana Max head.

Then Montana was Getting up with Gingka, as he punch Gingka hips 3 times, then he push Gingka into the ropes, then he throw Gingka to the other Ropes but only got a shoulder block form Gingka, then Gingka grab Montana, as he Tag in Kyoya, then they did a Double Sup-flex on Montana Max and Kyoya got a 2 count and then he did a Arm Bar Lock on Montana Max.

Daffy: Gingka tag in Kyoya as Kyoya working on Montana Arm.

Then Montana Getting up, then he Push Kyoya into Bling Bling Conner, then he tag Bling Bling Boy, as Bling Bling Boy Punch Kyoya in the head, then Montana went out side of the Ring, as Bling Bling working on Kyoya, then he throw Kyoya into the Ropes then did a Blackbody drop on Kyoya as Kyoya went into Max/Dash Conner, then Tag In Max while Max Went into the ring and looking at Bling Bling.

PJ: Well Kyoya didn't want none of Bling Bling so he Tag in Max.

Then Max Kick Bling Bling 3 Times, then he throw Bling Bling into the Ropes then close-line him, then picking him up, as Bling Bling Kick Max in the chest, then went to the Ropes as he going to Close-line Max, but Max Counters it into a Power slam, then he went for the sent on Drop and Pins him only get a Two count.

Daffy: Bling Bling going for that Close-line but Max counter it with the Power slam and follow a Sen ton bomb but get a two count.

THen Max Tag in Dash, as they did a Double Flap Jack on Bling Bling, then Dash Stomping on Bling Bling Back while Max went outside. Then Dash DDT Bling Bling, going up top as he going for the Leg Drop, But Bling Bling move out of the way, as he moving then he tag in Physco, as Physco Screams, then he Closeline Dash, 4 times, then he Throw Dash into Beybladers conner, as Kyoya tag Dash while he got the Weasel Splash by Physco, then going for the YOU BUSTED IT (3D Move) as Nack going in, But Kyoya Came, then drop Kick Nack out of the Ring into the Steel Gard Rail, then did the Shinning Wizzard on Physco, then Gingka was going for the Wild Fang Fangs/Star Blast Attack (Super Kick/Body Splash) But Physco was next to Max Conner as Max Tag in, then he Push Gingka off the Turnbuckle, into the ground, then Kyoya try to attack Max, but Max Kick him, then punch him 3 times, then Throw him into the Conner, as Montana Max Tag in Kyoya, then Michael did the Flip Kick on Kyoya head, then he Throw Kyoya into the ground, as He Tag in Dash, then Dash hit the Elbow Drop from the top Rope, but the Ref telling them Kyoya wasn't the Legal Man, as Bling Bling, Montana Max attack them form behind, Bling Bling Close-line Michael out of the Ring and Montana MAx hit the Dream Street on Dash and Get the Pin.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: I come for Money)

IG: WINNER AND NEW UNDISPUTED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS BLING BLING BOY AND MONTANA MAX THE AMERICAN-CANADANIT MILLIONERS!

Crowd Cheers.

PJ: WHAT A SHOCKER, MONTANA MAX AND BLING BLING PULL THE UPSET ON THE TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND THE CHALLENGERS.

Daffy: Well The Bounty Hunters will get a Rematch but Michael and Dash also not happy too.

PJ: So Up next TWAE XTREAM TITLE MATCH IS NEXT.

(BGM: McMillian)

Then Charles Roberts came, dancing as he got a mic and was giving another aouncements.

PJ: Charles is back again and we have to here what he say.

Charles: HOWER HOWER PLAYERS!

Crowd: YAAAAAA

Charles: Well we got a good match but, We suppose have a 4 Way Dance in the End of era match only got one form WWEA Deadpool, but no one form other Wrestling Companys didn't answer so I had to scrap the Xtreame Title match move it to Extreme so that means that Duke Nukem will be number 3 and Number 4 Sky Armington Last match. SO ENJOY THE MATCH.

Then he went back as fans cheering.

PJ: THIS MATCH IS NEXT AND GOING TO BE BIG.

Daffy: Well this will be a end of a Era match for the Reaper Typhoon Cat since he dommated TWAE by Storm.

IG: NOW THIS IS FOR TH END OF THE ERA MATCH, PLESSEE WELCOME THE ROYAL COUPLE FORM CANTALOT SHINING ARMOR AND PRINCESS CADANCE!

Then Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were in the Royal Sweet as they waving to the fans and smiles.

PJ: Well the Canterlot couple are here to see the show.

Daffy: Well there friend Applejack is the Special Gust Ref for this match.

IG: NOW IN ANOTHER SWEET PLESEE WELCOME THE FAMILY OF LUCA LEBRA WRESTLING THE MOFITA FAMILY!

Then Eddie II, Ozzy, Eddie III and Rest of the family were Waving at the fans too.

PJ: We know why Charles invited Eddie II for.

Daffy: Becuase Next year Reaper want to Face Eddie II but we going to see who will Eddie II Chose to Face.

IG: NOW THE SPECAL GUST REF SHE IS FORM PONYVILLE THE HARDCORE COUNTRY APPLEJACK!

(BGM: Hard Core Country)

Voice; HARD CORE COUNTRY!

Then Applejack came out as Fans cheering, as she was wearing the Ref Shirt while heading to the ring and Pose to the fans.

PJ: Well the fans are cheering for her but this is a end of a era match and she will be ok too.

(BGM: Crazy By Gnarls Barkley)

IG: FIRST FORM TORONTO, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 209 POUNDS HE IS THE MEMBER OF THE IMMORTALS AND CURRENT XCW HARDCORE AND WWEA TOON HARDCORE CHAMPION DEADPOOL!

Crowd BOOS as Deadpool starching his head and heading to the ring.

PJ: Well Since Deadpool turn his back on the fans at WWEA well he not getting good Respons form the TWAE Fans too.

Daffy: Deadpool did became a heel since he join GB and now this not going to look good for him.

Duke Nukem Voice: HAIL TO THE KING BABY!

(BGM: Duke Nukem Forever theme song By Megadeath)

IG: FORM WASHINGTON, DC WEIGHING AT 240 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE XTREAM CHAMPION AND KING OF VIDEO GAMES HE IS THE LEDGEN DUKE NUKEM!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAA

PJ: Here come the King and he is ready to end The Reaper streak.

Daffy: But will this be enought for Reaper?

(BGM: Slay Me!)

IG: FORM TOKYO, JAPAN NOW RESING IN SOUTHGATE, MICHIGAN WEIGHING AT 206 POUNDS HE IS THE ICON SKY ARMINGTON!

Then Sky came with his Baseball bat, while wearing a Detroit Tiger Shirt, as Fans cheering and Sky Whoo to the crowd while heading to the ring.

PJ: Well SKY IS READY

Daffy: HEAR THE REAPER NOW.

Titatorn: The Reaper 20-0 Streak

1 Toonamaina 3 (Great Western Form, Los Angeles California): The Reaper VS Alexander Armington I 1-0

Reaper Choke slam and Toombstone Alex I

2. Toonamaina 4 (Bryant Denny Stadium, Tuscaloosa, Alabama) Bugs Bunny 2-0

Reaper Toombstone Bugs Bunny

3. Toonamaina 5 (Sun Devil Stadiume, Tempe, Arizona)

The Reaper VS Sonic The Hedgehog 3-0

4. Toonamaina 6 (Yale Bowl, New Haven, Connecticut)

The Reaper VS Shadow The Hedgehog 4-0

5. Toonamaina 7 (RFK Memorial Stadium, Washington, DC)

The Reaper VS Buster Bunny 5-0

6. Toonamaina 8 (Ben Hill Griffin Stadium, Gainesville, Florida)

The Reaper VS Takato 6-0

7. Toonamaina 9 (Georgia Dome, Atlanta, Georgia)

The Reaper VS Tai Karymia 7-0

8. Toonamaina 10 (Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, Hawaii)

The Reaper VS Pepe Le Pew 8-0

9. Toonamaina 11 (Solider Field, Chicago, Illinois)

The Reaper VS Blaze the Cat 9-0

Brother VS SIster match

10. Toonamina 12 (Notre Dame Stadium, South Bend, Indiana)

The Reaper VS Vegeta 10-0

Vegeta Coudn't beat the Reaper in Toonamaina.

(Old Record 51 hours)

11. Toonamina 13 (Kinnick Stadium, Iowa City, Iowa)

The Reaper VS Goku 11-0

They Fought but Reaper won in the end (The Best match and New Record 54 Hours)

12. Toonamaina 14 (Mercedes-Benz Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana)

The Reaper VS Chip Mapplewood VS Dale 13-0

The Reaper Dommanted Chip and Dale.

13. Toonamaina 15 (TD Gardens, Boston, Mass)

The Reaper VS Vampire Rayian Fox 14-0

Reaper Put down Rayian Fox.

14. Toonamaina 16 (Pontiac Sliverdome, Pontiac, Michigan)

The Reaper VS Danny Phantom 15-0

Reaper Prove that Ghost Power is no match for the Dead Cat.

15. Toonamaina 17 (HH Humphrey Metrodome, Minneapolis, Minnesota)

The Reaper VS Wolfgang 16-0

The Reaper Put down the Bully Leader.

16. Toonamaina 18 (Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, Missouri)

The Reaper VS Derrick Williams Sr. 17-0

Derrick try everything to end Reaper Streak, but Reaper won and end Derrick winning streak as his streak continues.

17. Toonamaina 19 (Metlife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey)

The Reaper VS Dagget Beaver 18-0

Reaper show Dagget his powers and won.

18. Toonamaina 20 (Madison Square Garden, New York City)

The Reaper VS New York Hometown Hero Jake Long 19-0

Reaper, Jake fought longer but Reaper won in the end and Respect Jake Long for giving him a good fight (57 Hours long New Record)

19. Toonamaina 21. (Melbourne Cricket Grounds, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia)

The Reaper VS Leatherface 20-0

Leatherface 20-0, Jake Long 19-0, Dagget Beaver 18-0, Derrick Williams Sr. 17-0. Wolfgang 16-0, Danny Phantom 15-0, Vampire Rayian Fox 14-0, Dale 13-0, Chip 12-0, Goku 11-0, Vegeta 10-0, Blaze the Cat 9-0, Pepe Le Pew 8-0, Tai Karymia 7-0, Takato 6-0, Buster Bunny 5-0, Shadow The Hedgehog 4-0, Sonic the Hedgehog 3-0, Bugs Bunny 2-0 and Alexander Armington I 1-0. YOU ARE NEXT Deadpool, Duke Nukem And Sky Armington!

23-0

Typhoon Cat: DEAD MEN WALKING!

Druens Singing as they holding Torches in a Guard Position.

GONG!

GONG!

GONG!

Thunder and Lighting Crackle.

(BGM: Graveyard Simponey Remix 2012)

IG: FORM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA WEIGHING AT 245 POUNDS HE HOLD THE RECORD OF 20 WINS AND 0 LOSSES HE IS THE DEAD CAT THE REAPER TYPHOON CAT!

Then Typhoon came out, slowly as he heading to the ring, smoke came out as Fans cheering for him and he was mysterious walking.

PJ: Well the Dead Cat is hear and Plans to do some beating.

Daffy: Will these 3 men Try to beat the Reaper or will Reaper become 23-0

Then Reaper went to the Steps, as he Rase his hands in the air, then the smoke dissaperd, Lights came on, then he enter into the ring as he took his hat off slowly, then his eyes were back of his head and came back while looking at them showing them fear but Deadpool wasn't scared of that.

PJ: This match will be on the way after these commercials brake.

(This just part one Part 2 will be later and Part 3 will be tomorrow)

Then Applejack Rings the bell, as Deadpool punch Reaper, but Reaper punch Deadpool, then he punch Duke and Sky. As he grab Deadpool, then bodyslam him, then closeline Duke, then Backbody Drop Sky, he went back working on Deadpool as he punching and kicking him.

PJ: Well Deadpool try get a advance on Reaper, but Reaper not having none of that.

Then Duke Getting back up, attacking the Reaper form behind, then keep hitting him as Reaper fighting back, but Deadpool getting up, then kick the Reaper in the chest, then Sky join in as all 3 attacking the Reaper and keep beating him up.

Daffy: Well Duke came back, attack the Reaper form the back, as Reaper trying fight back but the number gang getting up on Reaper and it not looking good too.

Then Deadpool, Duke Throw Reaper into the Ropes as they did the double close-line on Reaper, then Sky did a Leg Drop on Reaper, then Deadpool hit the complete Shot on Reaper, Duke Hit the Power Bomb, then Sky hit the Dead Drop, Then Deadpool try to get the pin and Applejack counts.

Applejack: 1-2

Then Duke Pull Deadpool off, then he pins him but Sky Pull Duke off, then Pins him but Deadpool pull him off and began to ague.

PJ: 3 of them about to end Reaper streak, but they all pull each other off of the Reaper and now this not good.

Then the Reaper getting up, as he looking at the 3, they still Bricking, then he heading over to them, then Punch Deadpool, Duke and Sky, As he Kick Deadpool down, Then Bodyslam Sky and Throw Duke out of the ring, THen he grab Deadpool Arm, then went old school on Deadpool, then He Grab Sky, Powerbomb him hard, then he went back to Deadpool and then Chokeslam him as he going for the pin.

Applejack; 1-2

THen Duke came back into the Ring, then Save the match, as he grab Reaper and Powerbomb him as he pins him but Sky Brake the pin up too.

PJ: Another comerical Break is next.

Then Sky hit Reaper with his baseball back 3 times, then whack Reaper in the head, then he whack Deadpool and Duke. Then he singles the end as he put the Reaper in the Scorpan Death Lock. (Sharpshooter) as he trying get the Reaper to Tap out.

PJ: Sky got the Reaper in the Death Lock, Trying get the Reaper to tap out but Reaper not tapping out and he keeping the hold.

Daffy: Man this is insane.

Sky: TAP OUT REAPER!

Reaper: NEVER!

Then Deadpool hit the Deadshot on Sky, then waiting for the Reaper get up, then he hit the Deadshot on Reaper and pins him.

Applejack: 1-2

Then Reaper Kick out as Deadpool was shock.

PJ: Man Deadpool trying to end Reaper Streak but Reaper kick out.

Daffy: Man this is not good for the reaper.

Then Duke came, Chokeslam Deadpool hard, then he set two tables, as he grab sky, then powerbomb him through the table and did the same to deadpool as he single the end for Reaper.

PJ: Man Duke took out Deadpool and Sky.

Daffy: Well he be the one End Reaper Streak.

THen Duke grab Reaper as he Powerbomb Reaper and pins him too.

Applejack: 1-2

Then Reaper Kick out at 2 1/2 while Duke was shock.

PJ: Reaper did it again and he will never go down.

Then Reaper get up like the undertaker, as Duke saw this, then Duke try to Punch Reaper but Reaper block the punch, then punch Duke back, then he hitting Duke 4 times, then throw duke into the ropes as he did a Flying closeline, then grab Duke arm as he went old school on duke, then a chokeslam on duke and singles the end is near.

PJ: Reaper came back with all the attacks on Duke and he singles end is near.

Daffy: Well here it come

Then Reaper Pick up Duke, as he Toombstone Duke hard, then he Pick up Deadpool, then Toombstone him and then he pick up sky also toombstone him too. THen he Pull Sky on top of Deadpool, then Pull Duke on top of Sky as he Went into a Strange pin and Applejack went to count.

Applejack: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Graveyard Simponey Remix)

IG: WINNER AND NOW 23-0 THE REAPER!

Then fireworks went off as the Titatorn saying 23-0

Then Reaper getting up shaking, then heading outside of the rign, then he went to pull Sky as he pick him up. Then Carrying him to the back while Applejack Help Duke to the back too.

PJ: MAN THIS IS INSNE REAPER IS 23-0 NOW STILL UNBEATEN AT TOONAMAINA!

Daffy: Also Eddie Mofita is shock now and see Reaper is not going down.

Then the EMT Came and take Deadpool to the Mexico Hosptibal.

PJ: Well Up next the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP IS NEXT AS THOR DEFEND HIS TITLE AGENTS THE 2012 TWAE ROYAL RUMMBLE WINNER DOOMSDAY NEXT

PJ: Well it time for the TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH And now let go to the Specail Gust Announcer a TWAE Hall of Fame Member he is George Raccoon!

George: ARE YOU READY FOR THE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

Crowd: YAAAAAAA

(BGM: Immortal Bells)

Then Doomsday came out as Fans Booing at him, as he did his pose, Fire came out while heading to the ring and was looking around.

(BGM: The God of Rock and Roll By Kiss)

Then Thor Came out with the TWAE Championship Belt, as fans cheering for him, as he was heading to the ring and pose to the crowd while fireworks came out.

George: FIRST THE CHALLENGER FROM HELL, CAYMAN ISLANDS WEIGHING AT 304 POUNDS HE IS DOOMSDAY!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well that were he form.

George: THE CHAMPION FORM ASGRAT NOW RESING IN ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO WEIGHING AT 294 POUNDS HE IS THE CURRENT TWAE WORLD CHAMPION THE GOD OF THUNDER THOR!

CROWD: YAAAAAAA

Then Bell Rings as Doomsday Attacking Thor, then kicking Thor in the chest as he keep attacking him, then throw him into the ropes and did a body slam as he pins him only get a two count.

Daffy: Man Doomsday attack Thor as the bell ring, while he got a two count on him and now he back on the attack.

Then Doomsday throw into the Turnbuckles, but Thor close-line Doomsday, then another closeline, then kick Doomsday in the chest, then body slam him on the ground, as he went on the top of the turnbuckle, then he did the flying elbow drop on Doomsday and pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Then Doomsday kick out.

PJ: Well Thor came back but Doomsday kick out at 2 and Thor keep working on him.

Then Thor pick up Doomsday, as he throw him into the ropes, but Doomsday reverse the irish whip, then turn it into a spin buster slam and was resting. Then he went up to Cage 2.

PJ: Doomsday went into the weapons cage as he looking for a weapon and he got one.

Then Thor went into Cage two, as the Ref stay down, then Doomsday whack Thor with the singapore cain, then keep whacking him 10 times, then went to get another weapon a steel chair, but Thor low blow Doomsday, since it all legal in Cage 2, then he grab the steel chair and whack doomsday on the head with it.

Daffy: Well Thor have to do a desperate move as he low blow Doomsday, then use the steel chair on him and get some breath into this.

Then Thor went outside of Cage 2, then to Cage 3 as he went on top and rest. Then Doomsday getting up, as he went outside of Cage 2, then up to Cage 3, then Thor get up quicky punching Doomsday, then he pick up Doomsday and going for the Thunder Powerbomb, But Doomsday kick out of that and hit the Doomsday Slam (F-5) though Cage 3, 2 and land on the ring.

PJ: OH MY GOD Doomsday just hit the doomsday slam on Thor and they went though 2 cages as they out cold now.

As the Fans Chanting Holly S***, while the ref began to count, then doomsday move to thor as he pins him and the Ref began to count.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Immortal Bells)

IG: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION DOOMSDAY!

Crowd; BOOOOOS

Daffy: Well Doomsday is the new champ.

(BGM: Suicide theme song)

Voice: HE COMMING, HE COMMING AND HE COMMING! SNAKE EYES!

Then Snake Eyes came with the TWAE Feast or Fire TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP Briefcase. As he was heading to the ring, then Doomsday was getting up, but Snake Eyes hit Doomsday with the briefcase, then hand it to the ref as he was chasing in the contract and the Ref Rings the bell.

Daffy: IT SNAKE EYES RETURNING TWAE WRESTLER AND HE CHASING IN FEAST OR FIRE TWAE CHAMPIONSHIP BRIEFCASE.

Then Snake eyes pick up Doomsday and hit the Snake eyes (Flipping Powerbomb) And Pins him

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Suicide theme song)

IG: WINNER AND NEW TWAE CHAMPION SNAKE EYES

PJ: Lest in 30 seconds Doomsday Title Rain was short as Snake Eyes beat him and cash in his Feast or Fire briefcase. SO I AM PRINCE JOHN.

Daffy: I AM DAFFY DUCK

PJ: SO LONG FORM MEXICO CITY, MEXICO TWAE TOONAMAINA 28 and in a month now JUNE 19 TWAE NEW PPV TWAE GREAT AMERICAN BASH.

TWAE 2012 Copyright.

BGM: THis is EXTREAM BY HARRY SLASH AND THE SLASTONES!

TWAE! SEASON 3!

LIVE IN WINDSOR ARENA, WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA

PJ: WELCOME TO TWAE IMPACT! I AM THE VOICE OF TWAE PRINCE JOHN!

Daffy: I AM TWAE HALL OF FAMER DAFFY DUCK

PJ: WE ARE LIVE IN WINDSOR ARENA AS TOTAL DRAMA STARS WILL WRESTLER SECOND TIME AND NEW TDS WILL ARIVE HERE TOO.

Daffy: ALSO THE TWAE CHAMPION AND WORLD CHAMPION SNAKE EYES AND A-TRUTH WILL CELEBRATE THERE VICTORYS.

PJ: ALSO DOOMSDAY IS IRATE AS HE TAKE ON FREEKY ZEEK AND FREEKY ZEEK RETURN IS NOT A GOOD IDEAL TO FACE A IRATED FORMER CHAMPION

Daffy: Let get to our first match

PJ: ALSO Inspector Gadget have Retired form Announcer, so he levee it to his Niece Penny Gadget continue in his footsteps and she been doing great in house shows.

Alexander Armington II (TWAE Vice President) was in the ring.

Alex II: INSPECTOR GADGET JUST RETIRED FORM ANNOUNCING SO PLESSE WELCOME HIS NICE FORM METRO CITY (LA), CALIFORNIA SHE IS PENNY GADGET!

(BGM: Ur Girl (Till the End of the World))

Then Penny Gadget came as Fans cheering for her, as she heading to the ring and take the mic while shaking Alex II hand.

Daffy: She is the Nice of Inspector Gadget and now she going to announce for him.

(BGM: Heading Right Back)

Penny: THIS IS A ONE FALL MATCH, FIRST FORM HIS HOMETOWN OF WINDSOR, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHING AT 224 POUNDS HE IS LIGHTING!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAA

LIghting heading to the ring, as he high fives the fans, while went into the ring and then pose to the crowd.

PJ: Well LIghting did train in CNA, CWA And AAA Too.

Daffy: He will become a wrestler in no time.

(BGM: Wall of Shame By Course of Nature)

Penny: HIS OPPENT FORM HAMILTON, ONTARIO, CANADA WEIGHIGN AT 221 POUNDS HE IS THE DEVIANT SCOTT!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOO

PJ: Well Scott is a heel now and he also train by Chris McLane and Brad.

Daffy: Well Let see if Lighting can win this one.

Bell Rings

Then Lighting, Scott Tie up, as Scott kick Lighting, then punch him 4 times into the face, then throw him to the ropes, as Lighting ducks and closeline Scott. Then Lighting Pick up Scott, then body slam him to the ground and then Lighting put Scott in a Headlock hold.

PJ: Well Scott trying to get a early start on Lighting, but Lighting came back and he got Scott in a Headlock hold.

Then Scott getting back up, as he back body drop Lighting, then shaking his head, while went to Lighting, then he supflex him, then went for a leg drop and pins him.

Ref: 1-2

Lighting Kick out at 2, as Scott Grab Lighting in a Head lock and trying get the pressure on him.

Daffy: Lighting kick out at 2 as Scott trying to get a win here and he plan to put Lighting away.

Then Lighting Getting up, as he throw Scott into the Ref, the Ref Got hit, then Scott Low Kick Lighting in the balls as he seeing the Ref Down, then he get his Brass Knuckles out, then hit Lighting with it and then throw the brass knuckles out of the ring as he pins Lighting while the ref coming back.

Ref: 1-2

Then Lighting kick out at 2.5 as Scott was mad.

PJ: Scott Trying to Win by Cheeting and well Didn't work. Lighting Kick out at 2.5.

Then Scott Singles the end is here and going for the Deviant (Shining Wizard) But Lighting Ducks, then Hit the One Way (Codebraker) and pins him.

Ref: 1-2-3!

(BGM: Heading Right Back)

Penny: WINNER LIGHTING!

Crowd; YAAAAAAA

Daffy: Well Lighting got a daybue win over Scott and he going places.

PJ: Well Up next Psycho Zoey VS The Great and Powerful Trixie Next.

Penny Gadget: Now Please welcome the TWAE Heat WORLD CHAMPION A-TURTH!

A-Truth: THE TRUTH HAVE SET ME FREE!

(BGM: U Suck)

Then A-Truth came out, dancing to the ring as he high fives the fans, holding is New World Title in the are while becoming 7 Time Champion, then he enter into the ring as he grab the mic and smiles.

PJ: A-Truth done it all after Toonamaina 28 win in 3 seconds beating Iriwn.

Daffy: because Irwin ex-girlfriend Mandy slap him and she was done with him too.

A-Truth; I AM FINALY 7 TIME, 7 TIME, 7 TIME CHAMPION, because I beat Irwin in 3 seconds, I am laughing at Iwrin right now and I am going to continue my rain as champion.

(BGM: It all about the Power)

THen Irwin came out as fans cheering/booing at him while he heading to the ring and angry.

PJ: Well Irwin is not happy, while he lost his title since his ex-girlfriend Mandy cost him and now he want it back.

Iriwn: YO A-Truth Don't go flapping your gums yo, I got a rematch and I WANT MY TITLE BACK BECAUSE I WASN'T READY YET YO!

A-truth: Hay Little Jimmy was Irwin ready for his match?

Irwin confuse with this.

A-Truth: HAY Irwin Little Jimmy say that YOU WERE READY FOR IT AND I BEAT YOU SO QUIT YOUR WINNING!

(BGM: Bring it on)

Titatorn:THe Saikyo Showoff.

Then Dan Hibiki came out while he was showing off and heading to the ring

Daffy: What Dan Hibiki doing here?

PJ: We have to find out

Dan: Irwin you already lost your title so get lost, let someone else get the title like me and I am going to win it.

A-Truth: Hay Dan Little Jimmy say that you not going to beat me!

Dan: Tell Little Jimmy or who you talking too because I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU AND BECOME WORLD CHAMPION!

Irwin: I GOT A REMACH CLAUSE DAN SO I AM FIRST!

Dan: ME!

(BGM: My Time By)

Titatorn: IT CY TYME!

Then Cyborg came out as he heading to the ring, fans cheering/booing at him while he enters and looking at them.

Cyborg; IT NOT YOUR TIME IRWIN, IT NOT YOUR TIME DAN AND IT MY TIME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAVE A TITLE SHOT A LONG TIME AND I PLAN TO GET IT.

Dan: YOUR TIME HA DON"T MAKE ME LAGUHT CYBORG, When you were champ? NEVER because you all ways lose and I am Smart.

Cyborg: Yea right

(BGM:End of Days)

Danny Phantom came out as Fans BOOOING AT HIM while he heading to the Ring

Danny: I WANT THE WORLD TITLE, YOU IRIWN ARE A JOKE BEATING ME AND A-Truth YOU A WORST JOKE

Irwin: A JOKE I BEAT YOU DANNY IN THE TORNAMENT AND FURBALL BEAT YOU FOR THAT KING OF THE RING TITLE SO YOU A JOKE

A-Truth: I Have to agree with him there Danny

(BGM: Drop the World)

Then Riley Freeman came out as fans cheering for him while heading to the ring and grab the mic.

Riley: YO YO YO I WANT A SHOT AT THAT WORLD TITLE AND YOU BOZO HAD YOUR CHANCE!

Danny: SHUT UP RILEY

(BGM: In the Middle of it now)

Then Mordecai and Rigby came out while fans cheering for them, as they heading to the ring and grab the mic

Rigby: One of us will become Number one contenders to the World title.

Mordecai: So A-Truth get ready because we will beat you and Little Jimmy for the title.

A-Truth: That is rich

Danny: YOU TWO ARE TAG TEAM AND NEVER BECOME CHAMPS LIKE ME

Rigby: SHUT UP DANNY!

Titatorn: THE IT FACTOR!

(BGM: Off the Chain)

Then Scott Armington II Came out while Fans BOOING AT HIM.

A-Truth: WELL WELL WELL IT THE ARMINGTON TRATOR AND WHAT YOU DOING HERE SCOTTY?

Scott II: I WANT TO BECOME WORLD CHAMP AND I PLAN GO THOUGH YOU FIRST!

Dan: WE WERE HERE FIRST SCOTTY!

(BGM: McMillent)

Then Charles Came out as Fans cheering

Charles: HOLD UP PLAYERS, SINCE YOU 8 WANT TO BECOME CHAMPS WE WILL DO THIS ON HEAT IT WILL BE A 8 MEN BATTLE ROYAL PIN FALL, SUBMISSIONS AND WINNER WILL FACE A-Truth At the Next PPV Capital Nightmare. BUT if 7 Will lose then they will get another shot becoming the Number one contenders in a Get a second chance match THIS MATCH is simple 5 Pods, 2 Men Start, if One wins then they will be come that number one contender so TWO CHANCES YOU GOT SO THAT IS ALL HOLLER HOLLER PLAYERS.

Then he heading back to his offices.

PJ: WELL THAT BIG NEWS ON HEAT 8 MEN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE WORLD TITLE.

Daffy: AT CAPITAL NIGHT MARE GET A SECOND CHANCE MATCH TOO.

PJ: SO UP NEXT PHYSCO ZOEY VS GREAT AND POWER TRIXIE NEXT.

(TWAE Season 3 is coming soon)


End file.
